Malcolm's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie
by altoncoates15
Summary: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, all seven superhuman fighting force prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villian kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power.
1. Prologue & Skydiving

An "new version" of the movie "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC mild violence, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Seven energized teenagers with attitude search for a mysterious power source in order to thwart an ancient villain's conquest of Earth.

Synopsis: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, seven Rangers prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villain kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power. Stunned by thier mentor's death, the Rangers struggle to contain Ooze without the help of the Zords, the giant mechanical robots they have grown to depend upon in battle.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, because they belong to Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro, and 20th Century Fox. Instead of Adam, Rocky, Aisha. I used Jason, Zack (w/his hair of braids), Kimberly, Billy (w/Glasses), Trini, and Tommy (The Green Ranger), I don't own these characters and any other MMPR characters (Season 1-3; before MMAR). I am just using for the story I only own Malcolm Oliver as an OC character and my own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue & Skydiving:

 **Twentieth Century Fox Pictures**

 **Presents.**

* * *

Woman Narrator: Centuries ago, a legendary inter-dimensional being known as ZORDON came to the city of Angel Grove to establish a command center for his never-ending struggle against evil.

With the aid of his trusted assistant, Alpha 5, the noble master sought out seven extraordinary teenagers and gave them the power to transform into a superhuman fighting force. In time of great need, the young heroes could use their powers to call upon colossal assault vehicles known as ZORDS.

The identity of the seven remained a guarded secret. Today, that tradition continues…

* * *

 **Malcolm's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie**

* * *

In the city of Angel Grove, The teenagers (Jason (Red), Zack (Black), Kimberly (Pink), Billy (Blue), Trini (Yellow), Tommy (Green), Bulk and Skull) are doing the skydiving for the charity of Angel Grove Jump-A-Thon. Save the Observatory! because the Ryan's Comet will be coming in a couple days away. Plus there is one more teenager who is also skydiving. And the name is Malcolm Oliver (He is Tommy's cousin and he is 14 years old, who just graduated from Angel Grove Middle School and planning to go to Angel Grove High School just like Tommy goes to. As a now, Malcolm is a White Ranger (Tigerzord). Since Zordon chose him and joined with the other rangers). In the air, there's an airplane flying through the air. Inside it, there are seven teenagers, getting ready to parachute out of the plane. It's the Power Rangers (including Malcolm).

Zack: Oh, yeah! Come on, guys. We're out of here.

Kimberly: Easy, Zack.

Malcolm: Yeah. Chillax, man.

Jason: All right, guys. We're 15 seconds to the drop zone.

All of them cheer over this. And then, Bulk and Skull stand up as well, too.

Bulk: All right, pinheads. The Stealth Eagle is about to fly.

Skull: Ditto for the Swooping Swallow!

Malcolm: Well, lead on, flyboys.

Tommy: I hope you're not wet you pants, dudes.

Everyone chuckles at her joke. Skull opens the door and they both look down. They see clouds all around and the ground is way down.

Skull: That's a lot of air!

Bulk: After you, Skull.

Skull: What, are you crazy? This was your idea.

Trini: Excuse me, guys.

They both turn around and face him.

Kimberly: You might need to slip those on before you jump out. (Points at two parachutes)

Both: Good idea. (Goes to put them on)

Billy: (Looks at his watch) All right, guys. We're 3 seconds away from the target zone.

Jason: Zack, you're on.

Zack: You got it, bro. (Jumps out) Challenge!

Trini: On your tail! (Jumps out)

Billy: Systems go! (Jumps out)

Jason: Bonsai! (Jumps out) Whoo-hoo!

Tommy, Kimberly, and Malcolm look down at the clouds.

Tommy: Oh, man. You don't know how much I missed this, Mal.

Malcolm: (Smirks at him) I bet you do, Tommy.

Kimberly: (To Tommy) Show them your stuff.

Tommy: You got it. Surf's up! (Jumps out) Whoo-hoo! Yeah!

Malcolm: Bombs away! (Jumps out) Whoo!

Kimberly: (Looks back at Bulk and Skull) Catch you on the flip side.

Kimberly then jumps out last and all of the teengers (excluded Bulk and Skull, because they catch up later) are flying through the air, doing moves. Spinning around, flipping around and pretending to fly. After a few moments of flying, they all form a circle together.

Billy: (Chuckles) That was so much fun.

Zack: (Laughs) Oh, yeah! All right.

Kimberly: That was so cool. (Chuckles)

Malcolm: Whoo-hoo!

Trini: (Laughs) God, I love it.

Tommy: Alright, guys. Let's break.

Jason: You heard him. Let's do it.

They all break apart and after they do, they all open up their parachutes. In Angel Grove, people are all gathered around by a big target in the middle. A sign above them says, "Angel Grove Jump-A-Thon. Save the observatory!"

* * *

Announcer: With the arrival of Ryan's comet just two days away, the Angel Grove jump-a-thon will breathe new life into the old observatory. Tickets to see the comet are available at the fire department booth. And now folks, rise your eyes to the sky, 'cause here comes the team of volunteers and the team from Angel Grove High!

They all look up in the sky and cheer and clap as they see the parachutes of the teenagers. With a kid and his father, they watch them. The kid's name is Fred Kelman. He looks at his father and talks to him.

Fred: All right, Dad. Pay close attention. This is how the pros do it.

Mr. Kelman: I didn't do so bad.

Fred: You landed in the parking lot. It was embarrassing.

Mr. Kelman: Well...

The guy on police uniform is Lt. Jerome Stone, Angel Grove Junior Police Academy just came here to Fred and his father and see the teenagers perform. Also, Mr. Kelman and Lt. Stone are childhood friends for over decades.

Lt. Stone: Hey, Terry. (Handshake and hug to Mr. Kelman)

Mr. Kelman: Hey, Jerome. You here just in time to those teenagers preform.

Lt. Stone: Hey, Freddy Boy. How's a going? (Hug to Fred and rub Fred's head)

Fred: Hey, Uncle Jerome. Good to see you. Guess what? the Teenagers on there way to the target.

Lt. Stone: I see.

They look to see the teams coming in and beginning to land.

Announcer: The first of the team is beginning his final approach. It's Trini Kwan! She rounds the turn, and she pulls up to hit the target dead center. Right behind her is skydiver Billy Cranston, who manages a perfect landing! Skydiver number three is Kimberly Ann Hart. What a landing! And here comes Zack Taylor... who lands right on target! And here comes Malcolm Oliver. He makes it a perfect five-out-of-five landing! And the first of the volunteer team is beginning their final approach!

The teenagers make perfect landings on the target. Tommy and Jason are the only ones left to break the record.

Announcer: And they all make a perfect 6-out-of-6. That ties the record. It's all up to Tommy Oliver and Jason Lee Scott. Can they make it 7-out-of-7?

Fred: Yeah! Go, Jason and Tommy!

Announcer: They're taking their final approach. Looks a bit wide, but still okay. Almost to the ground now. Can they do it?

And then, they both hit the target together and everyone cheers for them.

Announcer: They do! It's a new city record! Way a go, guys!

Fred, Lt. Stone, and his father gave each high-fives and go to congrats the heroes and they take off the chutes.

Fred: Looking good up there, you guys. (Gives them high fives)

Tommy: Thanks, Fred.

Jason: Thanks a lot, Fred.

Malcolm: Thanks, Fred. By the way, maybe next time, you can join us.

Fred: Really? (Looks at his father) Could I?

Mr. Kelman: Yeah, well, we'll talk about that, Fred, in about 10 or 12 years, right?

Fred: (Chuckles) Yeah, right.

Fred rolls his eyes as Tommy, Jason, and Malcolm chuckles and pats his shoulder. And they gives Fred's father a handshake.

Mr. Kelman: Hey, congratulations, you guys. The observatory just got a new lease on life. It's great, huh?

Tommy: Yeah, thanks, man.

Jason: Thanks, sir.

Malcolm: Thanks, Mr. Kelman. I'll take that as a compliment.

Lt. Stone: You did excellent job, guys. (Hand shake to Tommy, Jason, and Malcolm) I saw you perform the skydiving. Maybe I'll like to try skydiving someday.

Malcolm: Thanks, Lt. Stone. Maybe you will one day.

Fred: Awesome! Ryan's comet is passing over in two days.

And then, the rest of the teenagers come to them.

Kimberly: Guys, we did it.

Billy: That was awesome, Jason.

Zack: Yo, great work, Tommy!

Trini: Yeah. Wonderful job, Malcolm!

Tommy: Thanks, guys. You, too, man. (To Malcolm) And, I'm proud of you, Mal.

Malcolm: Thanks, cuz. (Gives him a high five)

Jason: You guys did great, too. (To Malcolm) You did great as well, Malcolm.

Malcolm: Appreciate it, Jase. (Gives him a fist pound three times)

Lt. Stone: That was fantastic, you guys. (Thumbs up)

Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini: Thanks, sir.

Billy: (Looks up in the sky) Hey, has anybody seen Bulk and Skull?

Malcolm: (Looks up) Yeah, I thought they were behind us.

Trini: I didn't see them jump out.

Zack: Um, Ernie's is serving free dessert with lunch. Oh well, I guess they probably landed on the roof.

Malcolm: (Chuckles) That's a good one, Zack. (Laughs and gives him a high five)

Everyone laughs at the joke. Back in the air and with the plane, Bulk and Skull are still inside, getting ready to jump.

* * *

Pilot: You guys better hurry up and jump. We're running out of fuel.

Bulk: I'm gonna be the Eagle. (Putting on his chute) I'm going to be the Eagle!

Skull: Be the Swallow! (Puts his helmet on) Be the Swallow.

Bulk: Come on, baby. (Puts his arm around Skull)

And they both jump out of the plane, screaming, falling and holding onto each other.

Bulk: Hey, hey, let go of me!

Skull: I want my mommy!

They both continue screaming like babies and continue falling down to earth.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

 **AN: The rangers had finished the skydiving except for Bulk and Skull. I wonder where Bulk and Skull landing to? What will happen in the next chapter? Who will be the main villian in this story? Well, we will have to find out in the next chapter. Please be sure to read and review of this chapter. Until next time.**


	2. The Egg

An "new version" of the movie "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC mild violence, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Seven energized teenagers with attitude search for a mysterious power source in order to thwart an ancient villain's conquest of Earth.

Synopsis: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, seven Rangers prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villain kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power. Stunned by their mentor's death, the Rangers struggle to contain Ooze without the help of the Zords, the giant mechanical robots they have grown to depend upon in battle.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, because they belong to** **Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro** **, and 20th Century Fox** **.** **Instead of Adam, Rocky, Aisha. I used Jason, Zack (w/his hair of braids), Kimberly, Billy (w/Glasses), Trini, and Tommy (The Green Ranger), I don't own these characters and any other MMPR characters (Season 1-3; before MMAR). I am just using for the story I only own Malcolm Oliver as an OC character and my own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Egg:

Back in Angel Grove, all of the teenagers are rollerblading through the city and having fun. They are riding through the park. Jason is wearing a red sleeveless shirt and red long jeans, Zack is wearing the white baseball jersey unbuttoned with black tank top under his jeresy and black long jeans (Don't forget his hair is braids). Kimberly is wearing a pink sleeveless belly shirt and blue short jeans. Billy is wearing the blue short sleeve shirt, blue long sleeve checker shirt wrapped around his waist, and blue long overall jeans (Don't forget his eyeglasses). Trini is wearing a yellow vest, black/red/yellow short belly shirt, and yellow boyfriend jeans. Tommy is wearing a green and white short stripes sleeve (black sleeve) hooded shirt and black long jeans. And last but not least, Malcolm is wearing a white sleveless t-shirt and white short baggy jeans.

Tommy: Rock 'n' roll.

Malcolm: Yeah!

Trini: Whoo!

They come out of the park and go through the city. And they keep doing some moves while skating. And Billy jumps in the air.

Tommy: (Jumps in the air, too) Aircar!

Kimberly: (Jumps in the air, too) Up and away.

Zack: (Jumps in the air, too) Oh, yeah!

One by one, they jump in the air and make great landings. Malcolm and Jason are the last ones to jump and they continue skating through the city. They go under a monorail track as a monorail goes by. And then, they skate down some steps and continue on.

Jason: Hey, let's take a shortcut.

Zack: Right behind ya, Jase!

Tommy: I'm with you!

Malcolm: Wait up for me, cuz!

They go through a gate that leads in a construction site. Tommy and Kimberly jump and make two good landings. The rest of the teenagers do the same and they make perfect landings.

Billy: Yeah!

Jason: Whoo!

* * *

They skate through the construction site and they go by a dig site next to them. As they go by, Bulk and Skull are coming down with their parachute open and Skull is holding onto Bulk as they come down to the dig site. All of the workers see them. Also Mr. Caplan, the principal of Angel Grove High School and Ms. Appleby, the teacher of Angel Grove High School are volunteer working there too.

Skull: Hey, this doesn't look like the target landing zone. Huh! Where's the free food?

Bulk: You idiot. All of your kicking and screaming threw off the Stealth Eagle's sense of direction.

Skull: Stealth Eagle? Hah! Lame Duck is more like it.

They both land on their feet as the workers look at them. One of them goes to them.

Dave: Hey!

Ms. Appleby: Excuse me, boys.

Bulk and Skull: Uh, oh. (Look at each other and back at Dave, Ms. Appleby, and Mr. Caplan)

Skull: It's Mr. Caplan.

Bulk: And Ms. Appleby.

Dave: Guys, what do you think you're doing?

Mr. Caplan: This is a dangerous construction site and you shouldn't even be there.

Bulk: Uh... we're from the Angel Grove building inspector's office, Mr. Caplan.

Skull: Yeah. That building's supposed to be over there! And what do you doing here in the construction site, Ms. Appleby?

Ms. Appleby: For your information, Mr. Caplan and I am volunteering working here in this construction site, Eugene. Are you supposed to be in the Angel Grove Jump-A-Thon where the target located?

Bulk: Yeah I was, but we're in the wrong place, ma'am.

Ms. Appleby: That is correct, Farkas. But why did you landed here instead of the target?

Bulk: Um, Skull and I came too late. And what's that man doing over there without proper foot protection?

Skull: (To Mr. Caplan) Who's in charge around here, Mr. Caplan, huh?

Bulk and Skull: Huh? Huh? Huh?

And then, one of the workers on a hill calls down on Dave, Mr. Caplan and Ms. Appleby.

John the Worker: Hey, Dave, Mr. Caplan, Ms. Appleby, come and have a look at this.

Ms. Appleby: Come on, Dave. (Shake her head to Bulk and Skull)

Mr. Caplan: I'll deal with you two later.

Bulk and Skull: Yes, sir.

Dave, Mr. Caplan, and Ms. Appleby leaves them and walks up the hill. As he leaves, Bulk and Skull chuckle as their plan worked for them.

Skull: That was a close one.

Bulk: Uh-huh.

Skull: You hungry?

Bulk: Always.

* * *

Up on the hill, all of the workers gather up to see what they have found.

Ms. Appleby: What's going on?

Mr. Caplan: I don't know whatsoever. But, there's only way to find out, ma'am.

And they gather in a circle and they all look down on something on the ground. It's some kind of hatch with an ugly looking face on it. Dave and his partner kneel down to it while looking at it.

Dave: What in the world is this?

John: It sure as heck ain't DWP.

Dave: Let's get a crane in here.

They both get up and they put some cable hooks on the lid.

John: (To worker in the crane) Okay! Take it up!

Mr. Caplan: Move back, you guys!

The crane then lifts up the lid and smoke comes out of the hole as they put the lid next to the hole. All of the workers back away as they cough from the smoke. And then, something starts coming up from the hole. It reveals to be an egg, with a hand holding onto it. Everyone looks at it.

Dave: Incredible. What do you think it is?

John: No idea.

His partner reaches in to touch it. But as he got close to it, purple electricity appears around the egg and it electrocutes him and gets blasted by it and he lands on the ground, in pain as the workers run to him to see if he's okay.

Dave: John, you all right?

Mr. Caplan: Hey, young man, can you hear me?!

Ms. Appleby: Somebody call the ambulance!

As they check on him, someone on top of the building see the egg and smirks. Someone evil. It's Power Rangers' enemy, Lord Zedd.

Lord Zedd: Excellent... (Chuckling)

Lord Zedd disappears and heads back to his lair. With the teenagers, they continue skating and they see the youth Center.

* * *

Zack: Hey, guys, let's get something to eat.

Trini: Yeah, I'm hungry, Zack!

Malcolm: Yeah, me, too!

Before they could go inside the center, Jason's communicator starts beeping, meaning someone is contacting him.

Jason: Hang on, Zordon. (Looks around) Let's go over there.

They skate to a secluded area. And then, Zordon answers his communicator.

Jason: What's up, Alpha? Talk to me.

Alpha 5: Rangers, Zordon needs you in the command center. It's urgent.

Jason: We're on our way.

Malcolm: I wonder what Zordon needs us for?

Tommy: Only one way to find out, Mal. Let's head over there.

They all teleport away to the command center.

End of Chapter 2.

* * *

 **AN: The egg is released, I wonder who's in it? The Rangers are going to command center for an urgent news. What will happen in the next chapter? Well, we will have to find out in the next chapter. Please be sure to** **read and review** **of this chapter. Until next time.**


	3. Ivan's Escape

An "new version" of the movie "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC mild violence, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Seven energized teenagers with attitude search for a mysterious power source in order to thwart an ancient villain's conquest of Earth.

Synopsis: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, seven Rangers prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villain kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power. Stunned by thier mentor's death, the Rangers struggle to contain Ooze without the help of the Zords, the giant mechanical robots they have grown to depend upon in battle.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, because they belong to** **Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro** **, and 20th Century Fox.** **Instead of Adam, Rocky, Aisha. I used Jason, Zack (w/his hair of braids), Kimberly, Billy (w/Glasses), Trini, and Tommy (The Green Ranger), I don't own these characters and any other MMPR characters (Season 1-3; before MMAR). I am just using for the story I only own Malcolm Oliver as an OC character and my own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Ivan's Escape:

In the mountains of the desert of Angel Grove, a building is on top of a mountain. It's the power rangers' command center. Inside, Alpha is walking around the controls, trying to see what is working.

Alpha 5: Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai! The subtronic interphasers are short-circuiting. I have to find a way to alternate the frequency modulators.

And then, the rangers arrive in the command center. All of their skates are gone, including their skating gear and are in shoes. They walk towards Alpha.

Tommy: Alpha, what's going on?

Jason: Yeah, what is it?

Alpha 5: A massive surge of evil energy is overloading our sensor. Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai!

And then, Zordon appears in his plasma tube.

Zordon: Rangers, you must act swiftly. The planet is in grave danger.

Kimberly: Danger from what?

Zordon: 6,000 years ago, a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze ruled the world with a reign of unparalleled terror. He was on the verge of completing construction of his ultimate weapons, the ectomorphicon titans, twin machines capable of enslaving the entire universe.

Zack: So, what happened to him?

Zordon: A group of young warriors like yourselves lured him into a hyperlock chamber and buried him deep underground, but now the chamber has been accidentally uncovered.

Trini: What should we do, Zordon?

Zordon: You must return it to the depths before it is opened and Ivan is released.

Malcolm: Time out. What about his machines of death? What happened to them?

Alpha 5: His ectomorphicons were buried near the chamber. If Ivan escapes, he's sure to find them.

Zordon: Use extreme caution, Rangers. You are all dealing with an evil that's beyond all imagination.

* * *

Everyone looks at each other, thinking about what Zordon said. Back at the construction site, it is night time and the egg is now being guarded by two guards. One of them is sleeping as the other one has two cups and a big bottle of coffee. He sits down and is pouring some coffee in his cup. The egg is surrounded by yellow tape. And then, some red aura appears behind the egg and Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Goldar, Rito Revolto and Scorpina appear. The guard turns around and sees them.

Rita: What do I care about some stupid egg?

Zedd: This is no ordinary egg.

Rita: Well, I say we hard-boil the thing.

Rito: I'm with her. I'm hungry.

Goldar: Why don't you shut it, bonehead?

Guard: (Waking up the other guard) Hey. Hey, Curt. Curt. Take a look at this.

Zedd: No need to wake, humans. In fact, why don't you take a little nap yourself?

Zedd then zaps them with his staff. They both groan in pain and become out cold as they fall down.

Rito: Yeah, I could do that. I just choose not to.

Scorpina: Shut up, Rito! You talk too much!

Zedd: (Goes to the egg) After 2,000 years of searching, you are finally within my grasp! And now let's crack this egg!

Zedd uses his staff and zaps the egg. The hand behind it lefts up. Everyone watches as the hand finally lets go of the egg and the egg cracks in half and splits open. Inside the egg is purple ooze.

Zedd: Excellent!

Rito: I'm gonna vomit.

Scorpina: What is this?

Rita: (Dips her finger in the ooze and looks at it) What? You spent 2,000 years looking for a tub of snot?

Zedd: Patience, motormouth. Watch.

And then, the ooze rises up. Zedd chuckles as he and Rita look at each other and back at the ooze. Everyone watches as the ooze turns into a purple human-like monster figure. It's Ivan Ooze. He yawns out loudly and then cracks his neck twice. Ivan then looks at the evil people.

Ivan: Ladies and gentlemen, the ooze is back!

Goldar: Yeah!

Rito: I like him.

Scorpina: We can use him.

Rita: He's so handsome.

Ivan: Why, thank you.

Zedd: I am Lord Zedd, sworn enemy of all that's good and decent. It's a supreme honor to finally meet you.

Ivan: How can I ever repay you?

Zedd: Do you recall the name Zordon of Eltar?

After hearing the name of Zordon, Ivan gets angry and yells out in rage as he zaps purple electricity in the air. Rita, Rito and Goldar whimper a little.

Scorpina: I think he's heard of him.

After a moment, he calms down and stops zapping the air. He growls as he looks at Zedd.

Zedd: I want you to destroy Zordon, so that my evil may once again reign supreme!

Ivan: I will not only destroy them, I will obliterate their entire legacies. It will be as if Zordon of Eltar never existed!

Rita: Finally, a real man.

Rito: He is a cool guy.

Zedd growls and glares at her for saying that and Ivan gives her a blow kiss. She giggles.

Zedd: We shall leave you to weave your evil ways. Let's go, Rita!

And then, Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina and Rito disappear. After they left, Ivan starts sniffing the air.

Ivan: What is that odious stench? (Sniffs) It smells like... teenagers.

* * *

And then, the rangers teleport to the construction site. They look around.

Trini: Anybody see anything?

Malcolm: Nope.

Jason: (Points at the hill) Let's take a look up there.

They all go up the hill and they see the egg and it's cracked open. And Ivan is nowhere to be seen. All they see is ooze inside it.

Trini: Ooh!

Kimberly: What is it?

Zack: Oh, man. Major funky.

Malcolm: It reeks.

Jason: Oh, man! What an awful smell!

Tommy: Yeah, man!

Trini: My goodness. If it's opened, that means we're too late.

Billy: Then we have to find him before he-

Guard: Hey!

Someone grabs Jason by his shoulder and everyone jumps and gasps. It's one of the guards.

Guard: What are you kids doing here?

Zack: Oh, man. We're busted.

Kimberly: Um, you haven't by any chance seen a morphological being lurking around here?

Guard: Morphological being?

Trini: Yeah.

Guard: What the heck is that?

They all sighed, not knowing what to answer him. The guard then looks at them with a smirk.

Guard: Wait a second. Did it look something like this?

And then, the guard turns into Ivan and he laughs as everyone gasps and jumps in fighting stances.

Trini: It's him!

Kimberly: Eww, gross.

Malcolm: Disgusting.

Zack: Man, what an one ugly monster.

Ivan: Too kind. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the galactically feared, globally reviled, universally despised, they call me Ivan Ooze.

Malcolm: Yeah, we know who you are.

Zack: (Points at him) You better pack your bags, homeboy, 'cause we're sending you right back where you came from.

Tommy: Yeah! We're going to stop you!

Ivan: Gee. Teenagers with big mouths. Not much has changed in 6,000 years.

Kimberly: You obviously don't know you're dealing with, Mr. Raisin Head.

Trini: Yeah! You have no idea who we are!

Ivan: Really?

Jason: Yeah. We're the Power Rangers.

Ivan: Whoo! Where's my autograph book? Ha! Power Rangers, huh? (Walks a further away) So, Zordon's still using a bunch of kids to do his dirty work.

Malcolm: You darn right! And we're going to stop you! Right here, right now!

Ivan: (Turns around to face them) Well, meet my kids and those putties.

Ivan starts laughing as he raises his hands and zaps the ground. And then, big pods of ooze come up and create ooze monsters. Also, the Putty Patrollers approached as well. Ivan continues laughing as the heroes look at the ooze monsters and putties and they look back at them. Kimberly and Zack get grossed out.

Ivan: From this moment forth, the world as you know it shall cease to exist. Welcome to my nightmare. (Laughing) Bye-bye, kiddies! (Laughing)

Ivan then zaps the air again and he teleports out of the construction site. The ooze monsters and the Putty Patrollers look at the spot where their master was at and they look back at the rangers.

Malcolm: He's gone.

The ooze monsters growl at them as the putties laugh.

Kimberly: What are we going to do?

Tommy: (Looks behind them) Looks like there's plenty of room down there.

Jason: Go, guys.

Jason and Tommy then kicks two of the ooze monsters as the others all jump down from the site and they look up as Tommy and Jason hits another two of the putties and they jump down, too. They all look up at the monsters and putties.

Zack: Yo, let's take these beasts.

Jason: Got it. Split up!

Jason takes a stick from a shovel and as he does, the ooze monsters jump down to fight them.

Jason: Welcome to my nightmare, ooze boys and clay brains.

Jason swings the stick around, hitting the ooze monsters and putties. He then kicks one in the face. With Malcolm, he jumps over some rocks as a ooze monster follows him.

Malcolm: Ever play kick the can?

Malcolm kicks a bucket at the ooze monster and it catches it. Malcolm then jumps over him and trips him. He then gets knocked away by another one. With Trini, she runs away and she ducks as a ooze monster and Putty Patrol tries to tackle her. Two more come at her and she kicks one of them and grabs both of their hands.

Trini: How about kiss and make up, you guys?

She slams them into each other and she spins around using their hands. She slams them into each other again and then slams them to the ground. With Zack, he dancing around, he kick two ooze monsters, one of a ooze monster counter Zack's kick by grabbing his leg and push him away, but Zack backflips and breakdancing windmill kicks two ooze monsters. With Billy, he jumps up and down and kicks a ooze monster five times until it goes down. With Kimberly, she kicks two down and one of them gets back up and chases after her. With Tommy, he keeps blocking an ooze monster's punches and he jumps backward and he kicks down the ooze monster. Back with Zack, as he dancing around, a ooze monster chases him to a bulldozer.

Zack: Let me get the door, homie.

He opens the door and slams it into the ooze monster's face.

Zack: (Chuckles) My bad.

Back with Billy, he flips over a ooze monster and slams his fist on its chest. He lifts up his hand and there's ooze on it. He looks at it.

Billy: You ooze, you lose.

And then, one of Putty Patrol grabs him from behind. Back with Kimberly, she jumps on a rock and over the Putty Patrol.

Kimberly: Sit down.

She kicks it and it lands on its butt. She sees more of them coming down.

Kimberly: See ya! (Flipping backwards)

Billy: Right behind you, Kimberly. (Flipping backwards)

As they flip backwards, the ooze monsters and Putty Patrollers get back up and go after them. They flip pass Tommy as he kicks down one of them. Another one comes in and punches him in the face. He runs with his friends. With Jason, two ooze monsters kick him until he falls backwards and lands on the ground. He has a tick-off look on his face. Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Malcolm and Tommy come to him.

Kimberly: Are you okay?

Jason: Yeah.

And then, Zack is thrown towards them and he lands on the ground, hard. His friends help him up and they back away as the ooze monsters and Putty Patrollers come closer to them.

Zack: Man, they've got us cornered.

Billy: We can't hold them off.

Two more jump in as the teenagers continue backing away. Another comes in.

Billy: There's too many of them.

Jason: (Knows what to do) Let's do it, guys.

All: Right!

Jason: It's morphin time!

* * *

(Thunder roars, Power Rangers theme song plays)

Malcolm: White Tiger! (Malcolm's morpher glows and we hear the sound of wind howling, he morphs into the White Ranger)

Tommy: Green Dragon! (Tommy's morpher glows and we hear a screaming sound, he morphs into the Green Ranger)

Zack: Mastodon! (Zack's morpher glows and we hear a trumpeting sound, he morphs into the Black Ranger)

Kimberly: Pterodactyl! (Kimberly's morpher glows and we hear a screeching sound, she morphs into the Pink Ranger)

Billy: Triceratops! (Billy's morpher glows and we hear a growling sound, he morphs into the Blue Ranger)

Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger! (Trini's morpher glows and we hear a roaring sound, she morphs into the Yellow Ranger)

Jason: Tyrannosaurus! (Jason's morpher glows and we hear a snarling sound, he morphs into the Red Ranger)

After the morphing, they all jump in the air. The jingle sounds " _Go, go, Power Rangers! Go, go, Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_ "

(Theme song ends)

They all land on the ground. But as they do, they see the ooze monsters and Putty Patrollers are gone.

Kimberly: Where'd they go?

Malcolm: Keep your eyes peeled.

Zack: (Sees something) Yo! Heads up, guys! Over there!

He points where he sees and they see one of the ooze monsters running into the construction building. They all look at the entrance.

Jason: Careful. It could be a trap.

Rangers: Right.

Tommy: Let's go.

They all move to the building.

End of Chapter 3.

* * *

 **AN: Ivan Ooze has been released from the egg, thanks to Zedd, Rita and their henchmen. Ivan is going to put Zordon out of commission. And even the Rangers has morph, they going to search for the ooze monsters and putties. What will happen in the next chapter? Well, we will have to find out in the next chapter. Please be sure to** **read and review** **of this chapter. Until next time.**


	4. Ivan's Vengeance

An "new version" of the movie "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC mild violence, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Seven energized teenagers with attitude search for a mysterious power source in order to thwart an ancient villain's conquest of Earth.

Synopsis: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, seven Rangers prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villain kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power. Stunned by their mentor's death, the Rangers struggle to contain Ooze without the help of the Zords, the giant mechanical robots they have grown to depend upon in battle.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, because they belong to** **Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro, and 20th Century Fox** **. Instead of Adam, Rocky, Aisha. I used Jason, Zack (w/his hair of braids), Kimberly, Billy (w/Glasses), Trini, and Tommy (The Green Ranger), I don't own these characters and any other MMPR characters (Season 1-3; before MMAR). I am just using for the story I only own Malcolm Oliver as an OC character and my own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Ivan's Vengeance:

In the mountains of the desert of Angel Grove, a building is on top of a mountain. It's the power rangers' command center. Inside, Alpha is walking around the controls, trying to see what is working.

Meanwhile back at the Command Center, Zordon talks to Alpha.

Zordon: Alpha, my sensors tell me the rangers were too late. Ivan is on his way here.

Alpha 5: Don't worry. Nobody enters the command center without a power coin.

Alpha hears something and he looks at the door. And he sees ooze coming through the door.

Alpha 5: Well, almost nobody.

The ooze gurgles as it continues coming through the door. Zordon has a worried look. He's about to see his enemy again. The ooze then rises up and it forms into Ivan. He opens his eyes and looks around and steps in.

Ivan: (Chuckles) Gee, pretty fancy-schmancy. I guess if you invest your money well for 60 centuries, you can buy something pretty nice.

Alpha then karate chops him in the chest, but it only makes him burp.

Alpha 5: Uh, oh.

Ivan chuckles and then, he zaps Alpha from the top. Alpha spins around, yelling in pain as he's being shocked.

Zordon: You haven't changed, Ooze. You're still picking on creatures smaller than yourself.

Ivan: Oh, put a sock in it, Z. Ten minutes out of the egg, and I'm already listening to one of your lectures. You locked me up into your stuffy little hyper-lock chamber and tossed me away into the depths like yesterday's trash. Do you have any idea what it's like to be locked up in a rotten egg for 6,000 years? It's boring. Not to mention I had a Charley horse since the Renaissance.

Zordon: You won't get away with this, Ooze.

Ivan: You robbed me of my prime. I was the supreme ruler of the most foul empire in the universe. And now it's time to pay the piper.

Ivan then plays a flute and then he zaps one of the light tube, beginning to destroy the command center.

Ivan: Oh, all the things that I have missed. The black plague... (Zaps another light tube) The Spanish Inquisition... (Zaps another light tube and it falls and breaks on the railing) The Brady Bunch reunion...

And then, he zaps one of the controls and starts laughing as he zaps another light tube and it falls and breaks on the railing. Zordon groans in pain as he gets shocked. Ivan continues laughing as his powers continue destroying the command center. Meanwhile, back at the construction site, the rangers are inside the building, looking for the ooze monsters. They look around corners and pillars for them.

* * *

Malcolm: This place gives me the creeps.

Trini: I heard that.

Billy: (Jumps next to a pillar) Hyah! (Sees nothing) I got a bad feeling about this place.

As they walk, a putty peaks from under and watches them go by. It watches them for a moment and then ducks down. And then, the rangers hear a squeaking noise and they prepare to get ready for an ambush.

Kimberly: Anybody see anything?

Tommy: (To Trini) Trini, we need some light.

Trini: You got it, Tommy. Activating power beam.

The two black dots on Trini then turn into power beam. They proceed further into the building. Behind them, an ooze monster is behind a pillar and watching them go down below before following them. Below, they pass some stairs and a putty jumps down from the steps and hides. They shine the lights around and don't see them anywhere.

Tommy: They got to be around here somewhere.

Jason: Activating power scope.

Jason activates his power scope on his visor and he looks around, scanning and reading the area.

Zack: Talk to me, Jase. What have we got?

Jason: (Reading the area) The readings are all over the place. I don't know what these purple creeps and clay faces are made of. I can't lock them down.

Tommy: Alright, stay alert.

They continue onward. Behind them, an ooze monster's shadow is on a pillar. Jason then hears something on the left.

Jason: (Points) Over there!

His readings scan one of them running to another pillar. He turns off his power scope as Trini turns off her power beam.

Jason: Let's power up!

Rangers: Right!

Zack: Here they come!

All of the ooze monsters and putties charge in to fight the rangers. Tommy kicks one of them and makes it fall down. Malcolm starts fighting one, too. Kimberly runs to one.

Kimberly: Uh! (Starts kicking it) You guys make me sick, sick, sick!

She keeps kicking it until she makes it go up and hits the ceiling and lands on the ground. With Billy, one punches him in the helmet and he gets back up and kicks it twice in the face. And he up-kicks it twice in the chin and makes it flip over. With Jason, he gets thrown through a wall and he gets back up. The one who threw him comes after him. He kicks it away and kicks another one away. another one comes in and kicks him down.

Jason: (Kicks it in the chin) Back off! (Gets back up and sees another one coming down at him) Have a nice flight!

He kicks it in the chest and makes go flying in the air and it crashes on the upper floor. He sees two more coming at him and he jumps and spins around in the air.

Jason: Later, boys.

They both look up and see him spinning around and goes to the upper floor. They both look at each other and back at Jason. Jason looks behind him and sees another one. He hits it and punches it five times in the chest. It tries to punch him, but he dodges and jumps-kick it in the back. It screams as it flies through the air and crashes into a pillar. As putty's chest glows, the putty breaks away. With Tommy and Trini, Tommy kicks one to Trini. She starts kicking it and kicks it away. She flips towards it. And then, she pulls out her Power Daggers, throws one of her Dagger, and slashes it in the chest and makes it fly to a crane and then it splats through the bars.

Trini: (Catches one of her Dagger) It's going to be one messy night with my Power Daggers.

With Malcolm and Zack, they jump down from a floor to the ground. They look up and see three ooze monsters coming down, too. They back away as they land.

Zack: Up and over?

Malcolm: Let's do it.

They both jump over the ooze monsters and land behind them. Zack then kicks two of them down and punches the third. Malcolm then kicks the third and makes it fall down. Zack sees one of the putty patroller coming up behind Malcolm.

Zack: Yo, Malcolm! Behind you! (Jumps in the air) Going airborne!

He pulls out of his Power Axe then slice it in the face and it falls down on its back. One of a ooze monster gets back up.

Zack: Oh, man, these guys don't know when to quit. Double whammy?

Malcolm: (Faces him) You're on, Zack!

Ooze monster: Hmm? (Sees Zack coming at him from the right) Huh? (Sees Malcolm coming at him from the left) Uh, oh.

They both kick it in the head and makes it fall down on the ground, all dizzy. Back with Billy, he's fighting one. It grabs him and makes him fall off the ledge and he hits a pillar. He gets mad as he looks back up at the putty patroller.

Billy: That does it. (Pulls out his Power Lance with a device hidden inside) Power Lance!

He uses it to shoot a line and hooks it to a bar above. It helps him fly up back to the floor.

Billy: (To putty patroller) Did you miss me?

He hits his Power Lance it in the chest and throws it down below. It screams as it heads for grates. It hits through the grates on its chest, making clay everywhere, as a putty's body glows, and it disappear teleported. Back with Kimberly, she sees Tommy kick one down and flips away. She sees one coming at her. She pulls out a weapon.

Kimberly: Pterodactyl Power Bow! (Shoots an arrow at it and makes it fall down) (Sees one behind and shoots a line and pierce it around its ankle) Have a nice trip! (Shoots the bow at the putty patroller and makes it fly down below) (Sees another putty patroller) See you next fall. (Shoots it with the arrow and makes it fall down some steps) (Sees another ooze monster coming at her) Bye-bye. (Shoots the arrow at it and makes it fall down on the ground) God, I love it.

Back with Jason, he's fighting another one. He trips it and makes it fall down. He sees another one below him. He pulls out of his Power Sword, jumps down and starts slash it rapidly in the chest. He pushes it as he continues slashing it. And then, he kicks it and puts a ooze into a pieces and bounces it on the ground. Back with Trini and Tommy, they fights with a ooze monster and putty patroller and flips it on its backs. Two more come at them and kick them to a wall and they fall down. They advance towards them. And then, Billy comes down, using his Power Lance as a zip-line.

Billy: Hold on, guys! (Starts kicking the three ooze monsters in the heads) One, two, three, four, five, six! (Lands on the ground) Hey, guys! (Flips towards her and helps her up) Are you two okay?

Tommy: Yeah, I'm fine.

Trini: Me, too, Billy. But these guys are tough.

Tommy: Let's finish these purple parasites and clay clowns.

Billy: Right you are. (Fist bump to Billy)

Trini: You said it, Tommy! (Arm wrestle handshake to Tommy)

Tommy, Billy, and Trini flips jump backwards and land on a ledge. Everyone regroups (Kimberly, Zack, and Malcolm) and Jason is the last one to regroup. The rangers pulls out their weapons and all of the ooze monsters and putty patrollers regroup, too.

Jason: All right, Rangers, let's bring them together!

Rangers: Right!

Tommy: (To Jason) Jason, You take care of those putties.

Jason: Okay, Tommy.

Tommy (To Malcolm) And, Malcolm, you and I going to deal with those ooze men. What do you say? (Pulls out of Dragon Dagger)

Malcolm: You got it, Tommy. (To the ooze monster) I want you guys to meet Saba. (Pulls out his Tiger sword and talking to Saba) Saba, you're my friend and I need to you do this for me. Let's do this together. Okay?

Saba: You got it, Malcolm.

Tommy: With my Dragon Dagger, I'll throw to the chain with my dragon buster.

Five rangers are ready to assemble the power blaster, they clash those weapons with an electric shock at each other and breaks away.

Zack: Power Axe! (Zack throws a Power Axe at the sky)

Kimberly: Power Bow! (Kimberly throws a Power Bow at the sky and place it on Power Axe)

Trini: Power Daggers! (Trini throws a Power Daggers at the sky and place it underneath the Power Bow between the Power Axe)

Billy: Power Lance! (Billy throws a Power Lance at the sky and place it underneath the Power Bow between the Power Daggers)

Jason: Power Sword! (Jason jumps up in the sky and puts his Power Sword on the top on the Power Axe and Power Bow)

Once the power blaster has completely assembled. Jason lands down on the ground, he regroups with other rangers and while Jason is holding with the power blaster, the rangers put their hand on each other shoulder to hold.

Rangers: Power Rangers!

Jason: (To putty) It's all over for you, you clay clowns!

The putties looks at the rangers and all of them look scared.

Rangers: Fire!

The rangers fires the power blaster at the putties, the putties falls on the ground as the chests glows and the putties body breaks away.

Malcolm: (Spins the Tiger Sword around) Ready, Tommy?

Tommy: (Spins the Dragon Dagger around) Ready.

They throws them at the monsters. It goes around and they look at it. Then, it goes above them. The rangers look up as Saba and Tommy's Dragon Dagger gets near a construction bin. The ooze monsters look up as Saba and the Dragon Dagger zaps the projective with dragon buster the chain, making the bin fall down to the ooze monsters.

Ooze Monsters: Uh, oh!

The bin then crushes them down. The rangers cheer as they see ooze coming out from under the bin. They defeated the ooze monsters.

Jason: Now let's go find Ivan.

And then, white electricity comes under them and surrounds all over them. They look at the electricity as Saba and and the Dragon Dagger suddenly disappears and even their Power Weapons.

Kimberly: Hey, what's happening?

Then, Kimberly, Zack, and Tommy demorph as they look at themselves.

Zack: What?

Billy: We're losing power.

Trini: No.

Billy, Malcolm, and Trini also demorph as they look at each other. And Jason looks at his hands and he demorphs, too. Everyone becomes confuse.

Kimberly: What's going on?

Billy: (On his communicator) Alpha, come in.

All he got is static. Tommy and Malcolm try theirs and they get static, too.

Zack: Something's wrong.

Jason: We'd gotta head back. Let's go, guys.

* * *

They all jump and run off to the Command Center. They run pass the ooze, which is burbling. The teenagers have made it back to the command center. Outside the command center, there is smoke coming out of the tube and the sides of the building. Inside, they come to the door and there's ooze on it.

Billy: Oh, no. Ooze.

Tommy: He's been here.

Jason: Let's get it open.

Billy and Zack open the door and they find the entire room completely destroyed. They all walk inside as Kimberly has a horrified look on her face.

Trini: Oh, my gosh.

Tommy: Look at this place.

Malcolm: I can't believe it.

Zack: Aw, dang. This is bad.

Jason: What happened here?

Kimberly: (Sees something ahead) Oh, no!

They look where she's looking at and their eyes widen. They run forward, past the destroyed controls and they make to Zordon's tube, where he lays, outside of his time warp.

Zack: Zordon!

Trini: What's happening to him?

Billy: Outside of his time warp. He's dying. He needs power.

Zack: Oh, man. Zordon...

Jason: Zordon?

Zordon: (Turns to them) Oh, rangers. Thank goodness you are safe.

Tommy: Come on. We gotta get you back inside.

Jason: Yeah. Tell us how and we'll help you.

Zordon: I'm afraid that is impossible. The power has been destroyed. It is gone. The zords, the weapons... all of it. The Power Rangers are no more. Ivan Ooze has won.

Trini: No, that cannot be true.

Billy: We're losing him.

Kimberly: Zordon, you can't leave us! Ever since you came into our lives, you've been like a father to us all.

Malcolm: Zordon, please. You've got to hold on.

Zordon: You all must be strong.

Everyone starts feeling really sad. Tommy puts his arm around Kimberly, who is shedding tears. Zack looks down. Jason and Trini hug each other while Malcolm and Billy are praying for miracles. And then, they hear a voice behind them.

Alpha 5: Rangers.

They turn around and see Alpha.

Zack: Alpha!

They all run to Alpha, while Kimberly stayed by Zordon.

Tommy: Are you okay?

Alpha 5: I'll be fine. There may be a power that can save Zordon.

Malcolm: What power?

Alpha 5: It is on the distant planet of Phaedos. It's very dangerous. All who have tried for it have perished.

Zack: We've got to try, Alpha.

Tommy: Yeah, we're going to need that power to save him.

Alpha 5: Zordon's life force will not last long. You won't have much time.

Jason: So, how can we get it?

Billy: Yes, our teleportation is still down.

Alpha 5: Maybe if I can download the very last plasmatic morphing gem into the transport core, I might have just enough power to get you there. But there won't be any left to get you back.

Malcolm: What?

Trini: Won't be any left for us to get back?

Tommy: So, how do we get back?

Zack: Yeah, we don't want to be trapped on that planet.

And then, Kimberly go to them.

Kimberly: We have to hope that the power's there. Zordon's life depends on it.

Trini: She's right, guys.

Zack: Well, we'd better get ready.

Alpha 5: Not yet, Rangers. I have brought somebody to help you and this one will be your guide.

Tommy: (Puzzled) Who?

Trini: I wonder what this creature looks like?

Ninjor: Have no fear, Rangers.

They hear a voice behind them. The rangers turns around look at the blue ninja robot and the name is Ninjor.

Jason: So, who are you?

Kimberly: Yeah, like what are you?

Ninjor: I am Ninjor, the creator of your Power Coins and Alpha 5 hired me to help you find the great power of the Planet Phaedos.

Malcolm: So, if you are a creator of our Power Coins, where can we find the great power coins at the Planet Phaedos?

Ninjor: That is an interesting question, young man. When we get into Phaedos, I have a friend who will also help you. (To Alpha 5) Shall we go, Alpha 5?

Alpha 5: Yes, Ninjor. (To Rangers) As for you, Rangers, are you ready?

Rangers: Yeah.

Jason: Listen, guys. We may not have our powers, but we're still the Power Rangers.

Alpha 5: Take Ninjor with you... and remember, Rangers, Zordon doesn't have much time.

Alpha pushes some buttons. They all get ready to teleport out of the command center. The first try failed, but the second try works and they all teleport out. And then, all of the lights in the command center go out.

Alpha 5: Oh, no! Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai! Please, hold on, Zordon.

End of Chapter 4.

* * *

 **AN: Ivan destroys the Command Center and kills Zordon. The Rangers has lost their powers and weapons, too. The rangers are going to the planet Phaedos along with Ninjor. Can the rangers and heroes get the power, save Zordon before he dies, and stop Ivan Ooze? What will happen in the next chapter? Well, we will have to find out in the next chapter. Please be sure to read and review of this chapter. Until next time.**


	5. Planet Phaedos

An "new version" of the movie "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC mild violence, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Seven energized teenagers with attitude search for a mysterious power source in order to thwart an ancient villain's conquest of Earth.

Synopsis: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, seven Rangers prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villain kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power. Stunned by their mentor's death, the Rangers struggle to contain Ooze without the help of the Zords, the giant mechanical robots they have grown to depend upon in battle.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, because they belong to** **Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro, and 20th Century Fox** **. Instead of Adam, Rocky, Aisha. I used Jason, Zack (w/his hair of braids), Kimberly, Billy (w/Glasses), Trini, and Tommy (The Green Ranger), I don't own these characters and any other MMPR characters (Season 1-3; before MMAR). I am just using for the story I only own Malcolm Oliver as an OC character and my own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Planet Phaedos:

The rangers and Ninjor leave earth and are on their way to Phaedos. Little did they know, Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito saw them leave from their lair on the moon.

Rita: I can't believe it! How could he let them slip through his hands? He's no better than the rest of the hired help around here!

Zedd: Oh, give it a rest.

Scorpina: Zedd is right, Rita. Calm yourself, give him a chance, and shut up.

Rita: (Hits Scorpina in the head with her wand) Why don't you be quiet, Scorpina? No one is talking to you, you numbnuts.

They all hear something and they turn around to see the door opening and Ivan come in.

Ivan: Hi, honey. I'm home.

Rita: You egg-sucking purple pinhead! The rangers and that blue ninja fool are going after the great power in Planet Phaedos! I thought you said this guy was the master of disaster. He's nothing but a slime-infested jelly doughnut!

Ivan starts to get really annoyed by Rita's yelling and having enough of it, he throws ooze at her mouth and covers it.

Rita: Oh! Ooh!

Zedd: Finally someone shut her up!

Scorpina: (Sighs) Oh, thank goodness.

Rita tries to get the ooze off her mouth, but it shocks her. Ivan go to them.

Ivan: Your feebleness is staggering. You obviously need a vacation. I think circumstances force us to choose a new leader, and I pick... me! (Laughs)

Ivan to Zedd's throne. Zedd is really angry as he glows red.

Zedd: Who does this clown think he's dealing with?

Ivan: The bogeyman is taking over. (Sits down)

Zedd: No one double-crosses Lord Zedd and lives!

Zedd then zaps Ivan with his staff. For a second, he's in pain and he starts laughing.

Ivan: Oh, stop it! It tickles!

Zedd stops and Ivan smirks at him.

Ivan: (Laughs) My turn.

Ivan then zaps Zedd and Rita and they both disappear and a snow-dome appears in Ivan's hand. He looks at it and chuckles. Inside, is Zedd and Rita. A sign is in front of them and it says, "Greeting from Angel Grove". A small image of Angel Grove is behind them.

Rita: Way to go, bonehead!

Zedd: It's getting so you can't trust anyone in this galaxy.

Ivan: Oh, I love snow domes. (Shakes it)

Rita: Earthquake! Earthquake!

Ivan: (Looks at Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito) Now, you three have a choice. You either serve me, or you can join these insufferable dingledorks!

Zedd: Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito, get us out of here!

Rita: Don't listen to that purple booger!

Zedd: Don't you dare betray me, you guys!

Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito look at each other and back at Ivan.

Goldar: Uh, we never liked those dingledorks in the first place.

Scorpina: Not for me, neither. Because I'm with Goldar and Rito.

Rito: You said it. They stink.

Ivan chuckles and shakes the snow dome again.

Goldar: So, what are we going to about the Power Rangers, O' my hideous one?

Scorpina: And that blue ninja robot named Ninjor?

Ivan: Ah, yes. The Power Rangers and Ninjor.

Ivan stands up and he snorts. He snorts three times and then he spits out more ooze and the monsters watch it as it lands on the ground.

Rito: Good distance.

Scorpina: Nasty, but good.

Goldar: Yeah.

The ooze starts to spread around the ground. Everyone looks at the ooze and then, several forms in it come up in it. Ivan steps forward as he chuckles. And then, the forms change into bird-creatures. They're all caw and caw. They all look at their master as they continue cawing.

Ivan: Shut your beaks! Now, my Tengu warriors, you will fly to Phaedos, you will find the Power Rangers and Ninjor, and you will tear them apart!

The Tengu warriors caw and they fly out of the lair.

Goldar: Go sic 'em, tweedy!

Scorpina: Go get those pesky, Power Rangers and that Ninjor fool!

Rito: Happy hunting!

* * *

Ivan starts laughing as the Tengu warriors all fly away and they head for Phaedos. Meanwhile, with the rangers and Ninjor, they make to Phaedos. They all land on a rocky area, next to an ocean. They all look around.

Zack: Wow.

Kimberly: My gosh. Look at this place.

Trini: Yeah, it's so pretty.

Billy: Yeah.

Tommy: So, what do we do now?

Malcolm: We find the great power. (Looks around) Wait. Where's Zack?

Zack: (Shouting) You guys! Over here! Quick!

They all run to where Zack is at. They all look down on the ground and see skeleton creature with a headset and two horns.

Zack: Oh, man! Looks like somebody had a bad day.

Tommy: What is it?

Billy: I think the question is, what was it?

Kimberly: Definitely not the welcoming committee, that's for sure.

Malcolm: This must be one of the fallen warriors that tried to get the great power. This must be how far this thing could go.

Jason: Judging from the looks of it, I'd say it's been dead for 100 years.

Ninjor: Let's go, my rangers. We have a job to do. Shall we proceed?

Jason: Ninjor is right, you guys. Let's move out.

* * *

They leave the skeleton and start the quest for the great power. As they walk, above them is a person figure wearing hood. They follow the rangers. Can the rangers find the great power or will they suffer the same fate like the warriors that tried for it? Meanwhile, back on earth and in Angel Grove, Ivan and his minions are in the Angel Grove Toxic Chemical Plant. A sign on a fence says, "Keep out! Toxic chemicals." Inside, they're standing on a platform and Ivan is thinking of a plan.

Ivan: Taking over the world is one thing. Finding good help to run it for you, that's the killer.

Rito: Would you like me to make a few calls, Mr. Ivan Ooze, sir?

Ivan: (Turns to face him) No. That will not be necessary, Rito. But for starters, I'm going to recruit the parents of Angel Grove.

Scorpina: (Puzzled) Excuse me? Can you repeat that?

Ivan: (To Scorpina and glares at her) Do I have to repeat myself twice? Like I said, I'm going to recruit the parents of Angel Grove.

Goldar: Uh, no offense, Boss, but they might find you a little disgusting.

Rito: (Belches) Excuse me.

Scorpina: (Disgusted) That's not cute, Rito.

Rito: Shut up, Scorpina!

Ivan: Well, I suppose you'll be the experts on that. (Points at Rito) You forget. (Pokes at Rito's head five time) I'm a master of disguise.

Rito: How the heck could I forget? I never knew.

Scorpina: What are you going to do them, my lord?

Ivan: First, I'll turn them into zombies and then order them to dig up my Ectomorphicons.

Goldar: Uh, now, how you going to do that?

Ivan: By showing them the wonders of being wicked with a little bit of Ivan's ooze.

And then, Ivan starts zapping the machines, starting them up as he laughs.

Scorpina: Ooh, I like it!

Rito: Very Impressive.

Ivan: Finally I get to finish what I started 6,000 years ago! Little did they know my weapons of destruction lie buried beneath their feet.

Ivan starts laughing and the others join in. After a second, he snapped at them.

Ivan: Stop it! Get to work!

Rito: Yes, your royal heinous highness.

Scorpina: Sir, when will we go to finish off those stupid Power Rangers and that Ninjor jerk?

Ivan: (Put his hand on Scorpina's shoulder) Be patient, young lady. You will get your chance. As a right now, let's see what my Tengu Warriors will do to them.

Scorpina: I think Rito, Goldar, and myself will be pleased that those Rangers will be destroyed once and for all.

Rito: Yeah.

They walk away with Ivan as Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito do their work.

End of chapter 5.

* * *

 **AN: With Zedd and Rita's out of the way and Ivan is taking over as a leader, Ivan's plan is to recruit the parents of Angel Grove, turn them into zombies to dig up ectomorphical machines buried beneath the ground and rebuild his two ectomorphical machines. Since the Tengu Warriors that he created are heading to Planet Phaedos and go after the Rangers and Ninjor. The two questions are who is that person who wearing a green hood and a stick? Can the rangers find the great power or will they suffer the same fate like the warriors that they tried for it? Well, we will have to find out in the next chapter. Please be sure to** **read and review** **of this chapter. Until next time.**


	6. Dulcea

An "new version" of the movie "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC mild violence, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Seven energized teenagers with attitude search for a mysterious power source in order to thwart an ancient villain's conquest of Earth.

Synopsis: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, seven Rangers prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villain kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power. Stunned by their mentor's death, the Rangers struggle to contain Ooze without the help of the Zords, the giant mechanical robots they have grown to depend upon in battle.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, because they belong to** **Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro, and 20th Century Fox** **. Instead of Adam, Rocky, Aisha. I used Jason, Zack (w/his hair of braids), Kimberly, Billy (w/Glasses), Trini, and Tommy (The Green Ranger), I don't own these characters and any other MMPR characters (Season 1-3; before MMAR). I am just using for the story I only own Malcolm Oliver as an OC character and my own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Dulcea:

Meanwhile, back on Phaedos, the rangers are hopping over rocks, continuing their quest. Kimberly stops and looks at the water, thinking. Tommy goes to her.

Tommy: Hey. You okay?

Kimberly: I was just thinking about Zordon... you know, everything we've been through together.

Tommy: (Puts his hand on her shoulder) Look, he's going to make it. We'll find this power and then send that slimeball Ivan Ooze back to the sewer he crawled out of.

Kimberly smiles at his words. Tommy and Kimberly are kissing each other. Malcolm saw and heard the whole thing and smiles.

Malcolm: Guys, this is no time for romance. We got work to do. Come on.

But as they turn around, Kimberly screams as one of the Tengu warriors come at them. They duck down.

Tommy: What was that?

Malcolm: Look!

Jason and Trini: (Turns around) Whoa!

They all turn around and see the Tengu warriors coming at them while flying.

Zack: Ambush!

Ninjor: Here comes trouble, Rangers!

They all duck down as the Tengu Warriors fly over them. They get up to look for more of them. Malcolm and Ninjor look behind them and see another one coming at them.

Malcolm: Let's move!

They both jump and move out of the Tengu's way. More show up and try to get them, but they all duck down again.

Trini: They're everywhere!

Tommy: Here comes more of them!

Jason: Take cover!

They all jump out of the way. As they all get up, two Tengus fly down and kick down Trini and Malcolm.

Malcolm: Why I oughta! (Kicks it in the face)

They all begin to fight the Tengu Warriors. Tommy and Kimberly kick two of them and Ninjor kicks another one. More fly down to join the fight. Jason and Malcolm kick two in the beaks. With Billy and Zack, they both kick away a Tengu. Another one flies at them. They both jump over it and it smashes into a wall. It slowly falls down and lands on the ground.

Zack: (Laughs) Don't mess with me, bird boys!

Billy: (To Jason) You know the funny thing about morphing?

Jason: What's that?

Billy: You don't appreciate it till you can't do it anymore.

Another one tackles Billy to the ground.

Zack: Hey! Leave him alone! (Jumps on it)

Another one tackles Jason to the ground. Ninjor jumps out of the way from a Tengu. Tommy jumps backwards as one flies at him. Trini gets knocked down by it. Kimberly and Malcolm kick one down to the ground as Jason and Tommy see two of them coming behind them.

Jason: Malcolm, heads up!

Tommy: Kimberly, behind you!

But it was too late. They grab Kimberly and Malcolm by the shoulders and lift them in the air. Kimberly and Malcolm struggle to get out, but their grips were too strong. Tommy and Jason look up as they kick another one down.

Tommy: Hang on, Kimberly!

Jason: Malcolm, hold on!

Before they could do anything, two Tengu Warriors fly down and tackle them to the ground.

Kimberly: Somebody help me!

Malcolm: Guys, help me!

Jason, Ninjor, Zack, and Trini get grabbed by the Tengu Warriors and struggle to get out of their grips.

Ninjor: Hey, let go of me! (Grunting) Any of you guys heard of a fair fight?

Jason: Get off me, you bird brain! (Kicks one in the beak) Ha!

Trini: They're too strong!

Zack: We need our powers! Bad!

Ninjor: Come on, Rangers! We have to try fight harder!

Kimberly and Malcolm are still in the grips of the two Tengu Warriors in the air. Everyone below struggles and tries harder to beat them.

Malcolm: Drop me right now or I'll roast you for dinner!

Kimberly: Let me go, big bird!

Ninjor wrestles with one of the Tengu Warriors below.

Ninjor: Would you like a blueberry? I will give you a blueberry! (Laughs) (Stands up and jump elbows the bird) Do not mess with Ninjor and the Power Rangers!

Ninjor gets up and looks around. Ninjor sees the rangers having trouble fighting the birds. And then, Zack looks up and sees something.

Zack: Hey, guys! Look!

* * *

Everyone looks where Zack is pointing at and sees a lady hooded figure on a hill. Finally, the two Tengu Warriors let go of Kimberly and Malcolm and they both land on their feet. A lady figure jump down and remove her hood to reveal herself to be a warrior. The warrior name is Dulcea, master warrior of Planet Phaedos. Dulcea in her late 20s or early 30's. She grab her staff and jump down. She start fighting the Tengu Warriors by hitting them with her staff and also uses some kind of mystic powers to blow the birds away. Finally, she snaps her staff in half and twirling them around, making a whistling sound. The Tengu Warriors caw in pain and covers their heads. And then finally, they all fly in the air and away. The rangers and Ninjor all get up and cover their ears. Dulcea continues twirling her staffs and she stops as she watches the birds fly away and off the planet. The rangers and Ninjor watch them leave and go to Dulcea as she puts her staff back together.

Zack: That was so cool. Thanks, I appreciate it.

Zack go to shake her hands, but Dulcea hits his hands away.

Zack: (Disgusted) Hey, lady! What's wrong with you? What's your problem?

Dulcea: If you want to thank me, go back to wherever it is you came from.

Trini: We can't go back.

Billy: We were told there was a great power here. Is it true?

Dulcea: Yes. What do you think? Look around you. The ground is littered with the bones of those who have tried for it and failed. And if you don't leave immediately, the same fate will happen to you all.

Tommy: But you don't understand. Then why did you help us?

Dulcea: Because I'm giving you one last chance to leave the planet at once.

Jason: (Looks at his friends and steps forwards) Well, I hate to break it down to you, ma'am. We're different... and we won't fail.

And then, the Dulcea trips Jason with her staff and he falls on the ground and pins him down with it.

Dulcea: Now leave Phaedos before it's too late.

Malcolm: (Steps in) Hey! You dare to fight with us?! You have no idea who we are, do you?!

Dulcea: No, I do not. Why should I care?

Ninjor: Listen, Dulcea, we are not here to looking for trouble. Their leader Zordon is injured-

Dulcea: (Interrupts Ninjor) Zordon?! Did you say Zordon, Ninjor?

Malcolm: (To Ninjor) How did she know your name, Ninjor?

Kimberly: You know Zordon? Who are you?

The woman looks down at Jason and lifts her staff up and he gets back up and goes back to the others. As for Ninjor, Ninjor goes to Dulcea and shake her forearm.

Dulcea: (Smiles) It's pleasant surprise to see you, Ninjor.

Ninjor: Long time, Dulcea.

Zack: Hold up, (Time out sign) time out, Ninjor. (Points to Dulcea) Who's that lady smacked my hand away with her stick thing? How do you know each other?

Dulcea: (Looks at the rangers) Who is this earthlings who came to Planet Phaedos, Ninjor?

Ninjor: Funny you should ask, Dulcea. Allow me to explain myself. (Points to the rangers) These are the teenagers from the city of Angel Grove, California, USA in planet earth. They were chosen by Zordon and his assistant Alpha 5 to give power to transform in superhuman fighting force known as the Power Rangers. (To rangers) Rangers, this is Dulcea, master warrior of the Planet Phaedos.

Dulcea: Hello, Rangers. Please forgive me.

Trini: No worries, Dulcea.

Zack: Yeah, no hard feelings from the Power Rangers.

Dulcea: Wait. Did you just say you're the Power Rangers?

Malcolm: Yeah. And you knew Ninjor, the ninja master who created the power coins. Alpha brought us to send us to this planet to find the great power. I'm Malcolm Oliver. (Points at his friends) And these are my teammates of Power Rangers. (Points at Tommy) This is my cousin Tommy Oliver, (Points at Jason) my friend Jason Lee Scott, (Points at Zack) Zack Taylor, (Points at Kimberly) Kimberly Ann Hart, (Points at Billy) Billy Cranston, (Points at Trini) and Trini Kwan. You already heard of us?

Dulcea: Yes. Everyone in the galaxy knows all of you, Rangers. Now, please tell me. What has happened to Zordon?

Ninjor: He was attacked by this morphological being named Ivan Ooze.

Dulcea: (Eyes widen) Ivan Ooze is free?

Malcolm: Correction, Dulcea. 6,000 years ago, Zordon was put a spell on him, sealed him in the egg, locked the egg in the hyperlock chamber, and sent him to the depths for 6,000 years. After 6,000 years later, Ivan was released yesterday, thanks to Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and their minions. Ivan destroyed the Command Center and our powers is lost. So, you've heard of him?

Dulcea: Yes, Malcolm. But, Ivan Ooze is a monster. If we don't hurry, your planet is doomed. Follow me.

* * *

Dulcea go ahead of them. The Rangers and Ninjor look at each other and they follow her. Can Dulcea and Ninjor help the rangers? Meanwhile back at the command center, Zordon is still trying to hold on as Alpha 5 watch him.

Zordon: Alpha, I am deeply concerned about the rangers and Ninjor.

Alpha 5: Please, Zordon. Save your strength. You need to rest.

Zordon: We must try to communicate with them. It is possible I can help them.

Alpha 5: Perhaps if I could locate a vertical defector, then we could make contact through the viewing globe.

Zordon: Please. Please hurry.

Alpha 5: Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai! Hold on.

Alpha walks off to find the defector. Meanwhile, Ivan is in disguise and is at the Angel Grove Amusement Park. He's giving away his ooze in jars that say, "Ooze. Safe for children of all age. Adults beware!". He talks to the kids. As he talks to them, Fred is with them.

* * *

Ivan: Guys and girls, girls and guys, gather around and feast your eyes. I promise you all, you just can't lose when you've got your own supply of Ivan's ooze.

Boy #1: What are we supposed to do with it?

Ivan: Show it to your parents. Show it to your friends. When you've got your ooze, the fun never ends.

Boy #1: (Taking the ooze out of the jar and looking at it) This is kinda gross.

Ivan: You may have heard the phrase that looks can be deceiving. I'm sure that when you've tried it, you all will be believing. Did I mention it's free?

Boy #2: I'll take some.

Ivan: There you go. (Hands him one)

All of the kids shout as they get some ooze. Fred gets his and looks at it. He has a feeling about this as he looks back at Ivan, who continues giving free ooze away.

Ivan: There's enough for everybody. Take it home in boxes. Take it home in cases. If your parents try to stop you, just throw it in their faces!

All of the children yell, "Yay!".

End of Chapter 6.

* * *

 **AN: The Rangers and Ninjor are in Planet Phaedos and searching for the great power. The Tengu Warriors was defeated by Dulcea. The Rangers and follows Dulcea and Ninjor to somewhere. Ivan's plan to give kids his Ooze and this is not good. Can Dulcea help the rangers? Well, we will have to find out in the next chapter. Please be sure to** **read and review** **of this chapter. Until next time.**


	7. The Scared Animals of Ninjetti

An "new version" of the movie "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC mild violence, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Seven energized teenagers with attitude search for a mysterious power source in order to thwart an ancient villain's conquest of Earth.

Synopsis: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, seven Rangers prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villain kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power. Stunned by their mentor's death, the Rangers struggle to contain Ooze without the help of the Zords, the giant mechanical robots they have grown to depend upon in battle.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, because they belong to** **Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro, and 20th Century Fox** **. Instead of Adam, Rocky, Aisha. I used Jason, Zack (w/his hair of braids), Kimberly, Billy (w/Glasses), Trini, and Tommy (The Green Ranger), I don't own these characters and any other MMPR characters (Season 1-3; before MMAR). I am just using for the story I only own Malcolm Oliver as an OC character and my own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - The Sacred Animals of Ninjetti:

Back on Phaedos, Dulcea continues leading the Rangers and Ninjor somewhere.

Ninjor: Excuse me, Dulcea, where are you taking us?

Dulcea: You shall know soon enough.

Kimberly: We have to hurry. Zordon's life force won't last much longer.

Dulcea: No need to fear. We will hurry.

Zack: I hope so.

They come to a desert and they head for a mountain. Later, they go on the top of the mountain and they see ruins.

Jason: Wow!

Tommy: Amazing.

Malcolm: What is this place?

Dulcea: These are the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti Temple.

Zack: Whoa! This is cool.

Billy: Nice.

Trini: Amazing, isn't it, Ninjor?

Ninjor: Yes, it is fantastic.

They go to a ledge and they see a large straight up mountain in the middle of a jungle.

Zack: So, what is that, Dulcea?

Dulcea: There, beyond the Neola jungle is the monolith. Inside awaits the power of the universe.

Kimberly: That was very easy.

Ninjor: Easy? I do not think it is that easy, Rangers. The monolith is heavily guarded against intruders. No one has ever survived an attempt to reach it.

Dulcea: Ninjor is correct, Rangers. It is very dangerous.

Malcolm: Oh, boy.

Trini: Then how can we?

Ninjor: You seven were chosen by Zordon. Dulcea and I have faith in his wisdom. I also have faith in you, Rangers.

Malcolm: Thanks.

Zack: Yeah, I appreciate it.

Kimberly: Yeah.

Jason: Can you help us?

Dulcea: (Goes to a stone in the middle of the ruins) We will call upon the Sacred Animals of the Ninjetti for help.

* * *

Everyone looks at each other and back at the monolith. They go to Dulcea and Ninjor and stand by them. Meanwhile back in Angel Grove and in a neighborhood, a car passes by some houses and another car comes down a street and parks by a house while rock music is playing. It's Mr. Kelman (Fred's father). He gets out of the car and goes inside.

Mr. Kelman: Fred?

As he walks in, he sees the jar of ooze on the counter. He puts down his keys and picks it up. He looks at it, opens it up and sniffs it. He has a digest look on his face. He puts his hand in it and takes some of it out. As he does, purple electricity comes out of it and goes inside his ears. His eyes widen as they glow purple. He puts down the jar and walks away. Outside, he's walking across the street with other people and they all look like they're in a trance.

Meanwhile, at the command center, Alpha 5 is working on trying to get the viewing globe to work.

Alpha 5: There. That should do it. Let's give it a whirl.

They all look at the viewing globe and it shows a newswoman reporting.

Newswoman: Angel Grove police have been fielding hundreds of calls from concerned citizens as the number of missing parents continues to grow.

And then, the signal gets interrupted and it shows Ivan still in disguise and he's making a commercial. Hundreds of ooze in jars and boxes are behind him. And a sign that says, "Free Ooze". Zordon rolls his eyes as he talks.

Ivan: Hi, folks. Ivan Ooze here. Are you bored with your work? Are you bored with your life? Then come on down to Ooze city and let's get sticky!

Alpha 5: Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai!

Zordon: Ivan's evil plot has taken shape. I just hope the rangers and Ninjor not too late.

* * *

Alpha 5 looks at Zordon as Alpha 5 tries to help Zordon. Back on Phaedos, it is nighttime and the rangers are standing by the fire while Dulcea is getting some kind of dust and puts it in her hands and faces the rangers while Ninjor watches.

Dulcea: (To the Rangers) Very deep within each of us is an animal spirit waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside.

Ninjor: Before you do that, be sure to take out your original power coins and hold on tight with your hand.

The rangers look at each other, pulls out their original powers coins, holds on tight with their hands, close their eyes, and look inside their hearts awake their animal spirits. Then, Dulcea blows the dust towards them, making the fire bigger. Dulcea and Ninjor watches as magic happens. And then, as the power coins flashes, the rangers change into ninja forms. They open their eyes and look at themselves. They all see that they have new power coins. They all pull down their masks and hoods. Dulcea approaches them.

Dulcea: (To Jason) Jason, bold and powerful, smart animal like primates, you are the mighty ape. (To Zack) Zack, clever and brave, as an animal of amphibians, you are the frog, (smiles) like the one you kiss... (Kisses his forehead) to get a handsome prince. (To Kimberly) Kimberly, graceful and smart, as light as a feather like a bird, the animal of the crane shall be yours. (To Billy) Billy, patient and wise, cunning and swift as a mammal beast, you are the wolf. (To Trini) Trini, fearless and agile, an unstoppable fierce as a beast as well, the animal of the bear will your animal. (To Tommy) Tommy? (Sees he's sad and depressed) Tommy, what's the matter?

Tommy: My animal is the lion, Dulcea.

Dulcea: (Smiles) Yes, Tommy, your animal is the lion… (Put her hand on his shoulder) like the one as a king of the jungle and the king of the beast. Very strong and determined as you. This animal will be under your command.

Everyone smiles and chuckles and Dulcea goes to Malcolm.

Dulcea: And as for you, Malcolm, courageous and noble, flying like a Bird of the sky, you are the falcon, winged lord of the skies.

The rangers smile and go to them as Dulcea goes behind them and Ninjor goes with her.

Dulcea: To be in harmony with the sacred animal spirit is to have the force of the Ninjetti. To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible.

Everybody looks at each other, their new power coins and Dulcea and Ninjor.

Ninjor: As you can see, Rangers. With your new power coins, you are not able yet to return as Power Rangers form. You are Ninjetti Rangers, you are strong, powerful, fast, and friendly to the environment like a japanese ninja. Use it with knowledge. Like Zordon says "You must follow three basic rules or you will lose protection of the power. First: never use your power from your personal gain. Second: never escalate the battle unless Zedd and Rita forces you. And finally: keep your identity secret, no one may know you are the Power Rangers and Ninjetti Rangers." Do you understand what I am saying?

Rangers: Yes, Ninjor.

Ninjor: But unfortunately... I am afraid you must do this on your own, Rangers. I am going with Dulcea for a quest for knowledge.

Trini: (Gasps) You're not coming with us, Ninjor and Dulcea?

Dulcea: Only if we could. One step beyond this plateau, and Ninjor and I would begin to age as rapidly as Zordon is now. (To Ninjor) Ninjor, you said that you will come with me for a quest for knowledge. It's that correct?

Ninjor: Yes, Dulcea. It is the true test that the rangers will find the great power of the sacred animals and put Ivan Ooze out of commission. Also, they must saved Zordon and restore the command center.

Dulcea: That's true and it is a very smart thing to do, Ninjor, you will have a spirit inside you and your heart. (To the Rangers) As to you, Rangers, The strength is inside you. Trust it. Your sacred animals will be your guide.

Everyone feels sad for her and Ninjor and Ninjor nod to them. Dulcea holds Ninjor hand.

Dulcea: Are you ready, Ninjor?

Ninjor: Yes I am, Dulcea. (To the Rangers) Rangers, give my regards to Zordon and Alpha 5. Tell them to I will miss them and I always be there for them... inside. I also always be there for you, Rangers... inside.

Malcolm: We will, Ninjor.

Tommy: I'm definitely gonna miss you, Ninjor.

Trini: Thanks for everything you guide us and Dulcea, Ninjor.

Kimberly: So long, Ninjor.

Zack: See ya soon, Ninjor.

Billy: I'll see you in the future, Ninjor.

Jason: Don't worry, Ninjor and Dulcea, We won't let you down and we won't give up.

Ninjor goes to the Dulcea as they look at Dulcea.

Dulcea: May your animal spirits watch over you.

And then, Dulcea and Ninjor glows, she turns into owl and Ninjor disappears. Everyone looks at the owl and then, it flies off.

Trini: So long, Dulcea... and you too, Ninjor.

Billy: (Puts his hand on her shoulder) It's okay, Trini. You get to see them one day.

Kimberly: I feel bad for her.

Malcolm: So am I.

Tommy: Me, too.

Zack: So, what do we do now, Jase?

Jason: We wait and then, we leave at dawn tomorrow.

They all go to rest up for tomorrow.

* * *

Meanwhile back on earth and in Fred's home, he walks in and founds his jar of ooze opened and sees his father's car keys.

Fred: Dad? Dad? (Walks up the steps) Dad, where are you?

And back at the construction site, all of the parents are in vests, wearing helmets and they're working. They're digging up rocks and picking them. Ivan, Goldar, Rito and Scorpina are sitting down while watching them.

Ivan: I forgot how slow parents are. I thought my Ectomorphicons would be dug up by now. Oh, boy, I'm bored.

Scorpina: So are we.

Rito: What can we do now, Chief?

Ivan: Let's have some fun. (To a man) Hey, you!

The man drops his shovel and stands up straight.

Ivan: Dance.

The man starts dancing weird. They all look at each other and they smirk.

Rito: Do the swim.

The man then does the swim dance. All of them begin to have fun and laugh. Scorpina gets an idea.

Scorpina: Do the ballet.

The man then does ballet dancing. Ivan and the henchmen laugh hard as the man continues dancing. Goldar hears something and he looks up.

Goldar: Hey. Hey, Boss. They're back.

Ivan looks up and he sees his Tengu Warriors coming down.

Ivan: Ahh! My Tengu.

The Tengu Warriors caw as they come down and they all land in front of their master.

Ivan: Stop your screeching. (Laughs) How did you fare?

Tengu #1: It couldn't have gone better.

Tengu #2: Threw one of them off a mountain, one into a raging river.

Scorpina: Okay! So, they've all been destroyed?

Tengu #3: Well, we were about to destroy them.

Rito, Goldar, and Scorpina: (Shouting) What?!

Ivan: What? You didn't kill them? You call yourself Tengu Warriors? You all are Tengu Curses! I should have you all stuffed and roasted!

Scorpina: How hard is it for you brainless birds to kill a dumb blue ninja freak and those stupid powerless rangers?!

Tengu #1: But, Master, there was this monster with these huge sticks. It kept twirling them around.

Ivan: (Raises an eyebrow) Sticks? Did these sticks have a whistling sound?

Tengu #3: Well, it was more like nails on a chalkboard.

Ivan: Dulcea. That miserable, manipulating, loathsome she-devil of a witch! If she leads them to the Great Power, everything will be ruined. As for Ninjor, I should've kill that blue ninja robot fool myself if I had a chance!

Tengu #1: Should we take another whack at it?

Ivan: How about taking another quack at it?

Ivan then zaps at the Tengu Warriors and they all squawk as they explode. Ivan then around as a feather lands on his face. He pulls it off.

Ivan: No time to waste. My ectomorphicon machines must be on earth by sundown. (Sees the Rito and Scorpina missing) Where is Rito and Scorpina?

Goldar points to the left and he sees them talking to each other.

Scorpina: (Growling) I knew we should have gone with those birds! We could have destroyed the Power Rangers before they left, but he stopped us!

Rito: Why won't Ivan let us attack? Does he think we're his slaves?

Scorpina: (Growling) No, Rito! I am not Ivan's royal slave and neither to you! I am an evil space alien that Rita and Zedd hired me! And I'm going to destroy those Power Rangers with Ivan or without him!

Goldar: They're angry, Boss. They'll go after the rangers by themselves and I am, too.

Ivan: Not to worry, Goldar. I'll tell them that I have plans for them and (points to Goldar) you later. (To himself and sighs) They need to calm themselves.

As Goldar goes to Rito and Scorpina, Ivan continues watching Rito, Goldar and Scorpina talking to each other.

End of Chapter 7.

* * *

 **AN: The searching of the great power still continues. Dulcea called upon the sacred animals of Ninjetti for help the rangers. The parents of Angel Grove are in Ivan's mind control to dig up the two ectomorphicon machines. With their new power coins, The Power Rangers are become the Ninjetti Rangers. With Ninjor and Dulcea disappearance, The rangers goes on the quest on their own without Ninjor and Dulcea. Ivan has plans for Zedd and Rita's henchmen. Can the Rangers finish the quest searching for the great power and put Ivan Ooze out of commission? Well, we will have to find out in the next chapter. Please be sure to** **read and review** **of this chapter. Until next time.**


	8. The Graveyard

An "new version" of the movie "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC mild violence, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Seven energized teenagers with attitude search for a mysterious power source in order to thwart an ancient villain's conquest of Earth.

Synopsis: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, seven Rangers prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villain kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power. Stunned by their mentor's death, the Rangers struggle to contain Ooze without the help of the Zords, the giant mechanical robots they have grown to depend upon in battle.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, because they belong to** **Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro, and 20th Century Fox** **. Instead of Adam, Rocky, Aisha. I used Jason, Zack (w/his hair of braids), Kimberly, Billy (w/Glasses), Trini, and Tommy (The Green Ranger), I don't own these characters and any other MMPR characters (Season 1-3; before MMAR). I am just using for the story I only own Malcolm Oliver as an OC character and my own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 8 - The Graveyard:

Meanwhile, back on Phaedos, the rangers are all up and getting ready to move out. Jason is looking at the monolith. Tommy joins him as he looks at him. Malcolm joins as he looks at them. Kimberly joins him as she looks at them, too. Everyone joins as they look at it.

Jason: It's time.

Malcolm: Let's go, everyone.

They all continue their journey to the Great Power. They leave the ruins and head for the jungle. They cross the desert again and they make it into the jungle. They travel through the jungle.

Zack: Dang. This jungle goes on forever. It's like we've been traveling through it for hours.

Trini: Malcolm, how far do you think we are?

Malcolm: I don't know, Trini. I just don't know.

Jason: We've gotta keep moving, guys. Zordon's time is running out.

Malcolm: He's right. And who knows what Ivan and his three henchmen who served by Zedd and Rita are doing back on earth. I suggest we'd better hurry.

* * *

They continue onward into the jungle, trying to find the monolith. Can they get the Great Power before it's too late to save Zordon and stop Ivan? Back at the construction site, the parents are still digging. Fred is there and he looks around. He goes further and he sees his father, digging with a pick axe.

Fred: Dad! (Runs to him) Dad! Hey, Dad? (Sees he's not listening and continuing working) Dad, what's wrong with you? It's me, Fred. Dad, we gotta get out of here.

Goldar: Hey, you!

Fred looks up and sees Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina. He ducks down. But it turns out Goldar was talking to a parent, who is not working.

Goldar: Get back to work.

The parent gets back up and gets back to work.

Rito: Yeah, pick up those rocks. Tote that barge! Lift that bale!

Fred peaks from the rock and he sees a shocking sight. He sees a giant leg and a giant clawed hand being dug out.

Scorpina: Put your weak backs into it.

Rito: Yeah, I had a weak back about a week back. (Laughs)

Fred hears laugh and he sees Ivan in his true form.

Ivan: (Laughs) Feast your eyes on the exoskeleton of the barbaric Hornitor! The dreaded Scorpitron should be close by.

Scorpina: Impressive.

Rito: Yeah. Amazing machines you have, Ivan.

Ivan: Thank you.

Goldar: What do we do, Boss?

Ivan: Once my lovely little ectomorphicon machines are up and running, spreading ooze throughout the world, I shall annihilate Angel Grove and then... the universe!

They all laugh evilly as Rito sings, "We're taking over the world". Fred has a frowned look on his face.

Back on Phaedos, the heroes continue walking through the jungle. Later, they come across a graveyard of giant bones.

* * *

Malcolm: Wow.

Trini: What is this place?

Billy: Looks like some kind of graveyard.

Kimberly: Gosh, some of the bones look ancient. Malcolm, is this something you know?

Malcolm: Nope. Dulcea and Ninjor never told me about this, but I think this area could be one of the heavy guarded areas.

Tommy: I wonder what happened to them all?

Jason: Personally, I'd rather not find out.

Tommy: Me, neither.

Malcolm: I'm with you, guys.

Zack: Welcome to Jurassic Park.

Trini: Not funny, Zack.

They all chuckle at Zack's joke. They all look around. Billy look at a giant skull cover with a huge live python snake. As they look at it, Trini hears something. He turns to see a giant tail bone coming up and is about to hit Billy.

Trini: Billy, move!

They both turn around and see it. They duck down as the tail smashes another bone. They both land on the ground. And then, one of the giant skeletons comes to life. It growls at them and they both yell and jump out of the way. Everyone watches as the giant skeleton monster gets up. Kimberly gasps. The monster roars and the giant python snake hisses and charges at Zack.

Jason: Zack, get out of the way!

The snake crawling on Zack's shoulder. Zack screams because Zack is scared of snakes. As he back away from the monster's jaw. He land on their backs and back away to some rocks. Zack continues screaming as the monster tries to bite him and so does the snake.

Zack: (Shouting) I hate snakes! I hate snakes! (To the snake) You better get away for me, you poisonous freak! (To the bone monster) You, too, bonehead!

Zack continues screaming, Trini picks up a bone and Jason picks up a branch and they both charges. Trini hits the monster in the head with her weapon, but it hits them with its head and she go flying to the ground and they hit the ground, hard. Jason tries to poke the snake with the branches really hard, but the snake charges, jumps, and tackles with Jason.

Kimberly: Trini!

Malcolm: Jason!

Zack gets up and runs away. Trini back away as she gets back up. Jason wrestles with a snake. The monster roars again and charges again. It charges at Trini and Billy.

Trini and Billy: Uh, oh. Whoa!

Trini: This is too weird!

They both jump under the monster and rolls out of the way from its tail. And then, it charges at Kimberly.

Kimberly: Wait for me!

They run into a skeleton and the monster smashes through the bones, trying to bite her as she back away from it.

Kimberly: (Screams) Tommy! Malcolm!

Tommy: Hang on!

Malcolm: I'll save you, Kim!

Tommy: (To Malcolm) Mal, go help Jason and I'll take care of Kimberly!

Malcolm: All right!

Tommy and Malcolm pick up two branch, Tommy run to the monster and Malcolm run to the python snake.

Tommy: All right, bonehead!

He hits the monster with the branch, trying to get its attention. He got its attention as it roars at him. He run to a tree as it chases after him. Tommy run up the tree and jump onto the monster's back. The monster roars as it tries to shake him off its back.

Tommy: Whoa!

Malcolm: Leave my friend alone, you slimy reptile! (To Jason) Jason, step aside!

As for Malcolm, He pokes the snake with the branch, trying to get its attention. He got its attention as it hisses at him. The snake got off of Jason and charges and tackles at Malcolm and he wrestles with the snake.

Zack: Guys, hang on!

Billy: Tommy!

Trini: Malcolm!

Kimberly: Come on, guys, be strong!

Jason: Hold on tight, guys!

Malcolm grabs the Snake neck to strangle and he pins its down.

Malcolm: Hey, python! How about a little snack!

Malcolm battle cries and stomps on a snake's head hard three times as everyone watches. The snake is unconscious, thanks to Malcolm. And now, everyone turn attention to Tommy and the monster continues trying to shake him off as everyone watches. Tommy sees a bone that's connected to its head.

Tommy: Yo, fossil head! We've got a bone to pick with you!

Tommy grabs the bone and pulls it off. And then, the monster's head comes off and it falls on the ground.

Tommy: Huh? Whoa!

The monster's body falls apart and he fall down on the ground. Everyone runs to them as Kimberly helps them back up.

Kimberly: Are you okay?

Tommy: Yeah, I'm fine.

Kimberly: (To Malcolm) How about you, Malcolm? (Puts her hand on his shoulder)

Malcolm: Yeah, I'm cool.

Zack: Yo, Malcolm, that was cool! You're awesome, dude! (High five and handshake combo to Malcolm) I really hate snakes and spiders.

Malcolm: Oh, it was nothing, man.

Trini: (Smiles) Guys, never in my life have I seen someone doing that. (Pat their shoulder to Tommy and Malcolm)

Billy: (To Tommy) Looks like biology finally paid off for you, huh? (To Malcolm) It seems you really wrestles with the big python, did you, Malcolm?

Trini: What do we do now?

Malcolm: Maybe we should get out of here before he decides to pull himself together or something.

Tommy: Maybe the snake will wake up.

Jason: Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go.

They all leave the graveyard and continue their journey to the Great Power.

End of chapter 8.

* * *

 **AN: The rangers continues their journey to the Great Power. Fred tries to respond to his father but his father doesn't responding to him, because Mr. Kelman is still on mind control of Ivan Ooze. The parents of Angel Grove are still digging up Ivan's ectomorphicon machines. At the graveyard nearby the jungle, Malcolm defeated the snake and Tommy defeated the skeleton monster. Can they get the Great Power to regain their powers before it's too late to save Zordon and stop Ivan? Well, we will have to find out in the next chapter. Please be sure to** **read and review** **of this chapter. Until next time.**


	9. The Great Power of the Sacred Animals

An "new version" of the movie "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC mild violence, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Seven energized teenagers with attitude search for a mysterious power source in order to thwart an ancient villain's conquest of Earth.

Synopsis: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, seven Rangers prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villain kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power. Stunned by their mentor's death, the Rangers struggle to contain Ooze without the help of the Zords, the giant mechanical robots they have grown to depend upon in battle.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, because they belong to** **Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro, and 20th Century Fox** **. Instead of Adam, Rocky, Aisha. I used Jason, Zack (w/his hair of braids), Kimberly, Billy (w/Glasses), Trini, and Tommy (The Green Ranger), I don't own these characters and any other MMPR characters (Season 1-3; before MMAR). I am just using for the story I only own Malcolm Oliver as an OC character and my own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - The Great Power of the Sacred Animals:

Meanwhile, back in Angel Grove and in the warehouse, the parents are building the machines and gathering ooze together.

Goldar: You there! Let's show a little initiative. And you! Get your rear in gear.

Behind a conveyer belt, Fred is watching the villains as they see the parents working. There's jars of ooze on the belt.

Scorpina: Pick up the pace! We haven't got all day.

Rito: Yeah!

Goldar: (To Ivan) Hey, boss. Construction is completed.

Rito: Yeah. Where's lunch?

Ivan steps forwards and shouts out to the parents. They all stop working and they look at him as he talks to them.

Ivan: Parents of Angel Grove, you have completed my ectomorphicons, but, frankly, I'm sick of your ugly faces and your dull personalities.

Goldar: Yeah!

Rito: That's right!

Scorpina: And you know it!

Ivan: You will return to the construction site and leap to your doom.

Rito: You heard what Ivan said, Go on and leap to your doom. You all dismissed!

Ivan: Bye-bye.

All of the parents drop the boxes full of ooze and they all walk to the exit. Fred becomes shocked after hearing that. He looks around and sees his father walking away.

Fred: Dad!

Goldar: Bye-bye.

Rito: Aloha!

Scorpina: Arrivederci!

Ivan: Hasta la vista, baby!

Rito: ¡Adiós!

Goldar: See ya! Wouldn't want to be ya!

Scorpina: Sayonara!

Ivan: Ciao. (Laughs)

Goldar: Auf Wiedersehen!

Rito: See ya later, alligator!

Scorpina: Au Revoir!

Fred: I gotta call Uncle Jerome and warn the kids.

Fred gets an idea about how to save the parents before they kill themselves. He bolts out of the warehouse and hightail to the Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. But first, he has to go to the police station and warn Lt. Stone about the parents. After all of the parents leave, Ivan decided to put his work to use now.

Ivan: Finally, the moment of truth! Rito Revolto, let the ooze flow.

Rito: Coming right up.

Rito turns a value and ooze goes through some hoses, all the way to the machines of doom. It goes inside the hornitor's leg and raises to the top.

Ivan: Ooze! Give my creatures life! Life, I tell you! Life!

The hornitor comes in view. It looks like a hornet. And the Scorpitron comes in view too. It looks like a scorpion. Ivan sees the ooze has filed them up. Then, he zaps them with his electricity. And then, the hornitor comes to life, growling as it eyes turn red.

Goldar: Excellent!

Rito: That was so cool!

And then, the scorpitron comes to life, snapping its claws around. Ivan stops zapping and watches his machines move.

Scorpina: (Laughs) Alright!

Goldar: Yes! But we won't let these things destroy the rangers.

Rito: Yeah! No one destroys the rangers but us!

Ivan: Oh, you will, my henchmen. If the those Power Rangers destroy my machines, then you will jump into the action. But it will not be destory... and those rangers will not win! As a right now... now my machines will destroy this city! (Laughs)

* * *

Ivan starts laughing maniacally as the machines lives and roar. Back on Phaedos, the rangers continue walking through the jungle. Ahead, Jason and Zack see something.

Jason: Wow!

Zack: Hey, guys. Check this out.

They all go to see what they found. Ahead, they see some sort of door. They realizes they made it to the monolith.

Malcolm: Incredible. So, this is the monolith what Dulcea is talking about.

They all look at the door as Tommy and Jason step forward.

Jason: Let's go, guys. Nice and easy.

Tommy: Come on.

They all go towards the door. They look around and they look to the right and see a waterfall. They're on their guard to make sure nothing will ambush them. They stop in the middle of the area by the door.

Trini: What do you think?

Jason: (To the rangers) Wait here. (To Tommy) Tommy, come with me.

Tommy nods and they both go forward to the door. On the door are rock statues. Jason and Tommy go to the middle statue. They both look at it. Jason touches it with his hand. As he and Tommy turn to look at the others, the two blades in the statue's hands go down. The others see it.

Kimberly: Tommy!

Malcolm: Jason!

They both turn around and then, the statue comes to life and turns into a rock warrior. It growls and swings its blades at them. Tommy and Jason back away from the blades and then, they both jump backwards and land to their friends. Tommy sees the warrior cuts his ninja suit a little. The warrior growls at them. And then, the other three statues come to life and they join their comrade. The rangers get into fighting positions as the rock warriors approach them.

* * *

Kimberly: What now?

Jason: Rangers, remember to use our ninja powers. Let's do it!

The Rangers: (Striking the post of the with the lightning) The Ninjetti! Ninja Rangers power now!

As the rangers morphs into the Ninja Rangers with hood, eye mask, and mouth mask (Just like MMPR Season 3). Also they call out the Animals of Ninjetti.

Malcolm: The falcon.

Tommy: The lion.

Zack: The frog.

Kimberly: The crane.

Billy: The wolf.

Trini: The bear.

Jason: The ape. (Sees one of the rock warrior about to strike him) Whoa!

He ducks down before the warrior's spike weapon could hit him. And the rangers begin fighting the rock warriors. Trini and Malcolm kick one, but it doesn't go down.

Malcolm: Huh?

Trini: These things are made of rock.

Jason tries kick one of the rock monster, but it blocks it with its hand. He then kicks it again in the chest. Billy tries to kick one, but it grabs his foot and throws him off.

Billy: (Gets up) These guys are strong.

It swings its weapon at Billy, but he jumps backwards.

Malcolm: Everyone, split up! Take 'em one on one!

Trini back away from the one with the two blades. It follows them and tries to hit them with its blades. Trini kick it at the same time and they both climb up a hill with it following them. With Kimberly, they both jump up from the one with the spike weapon. It chases after them up another hill. With Zack, they fight the one with the spear. He barely dodge its spear and almost fell into a pond. He jump out of its way. With Malcolm, they back away from the one with the sword. He trip and fall on their backs and he sees the warrior about to strike him. He move out of the way as it brought its sword down.

Malcolm: Ease up, boulder breath! (Kicks it in the face)

It gets mad and swings its sword at them again. He back away again. Back with Kimberly, she continue climbing up the hill until she trip. The rock warrior charges at her and tries to finish her with its spike weapon. She move out of the way and kick it. She continues climbing up when it tries to hit Kimberly's feet, but misses. Back with Jason, he run away from the rock warrior as it follows him up the hill by the waterfall. He come to a dead end as he look down. Jason look back and dodge the blades. It continues trying to hit him with him and they keep moving out of the way. Trini are climbing up on a vine.

Trini: Hang tight, Jason!

Jason continue backing away from the rock warrior and it swings at him again and they both roll underneath it.

Trini: Ever play leap frog?

And then, Trini jump down on the rock warrior. It looks up and sees her. Trini smash into it, but it hardly fazes it and Trini go over the ledge, but she grab the ledge before she could go further down.

Trini: Jason! (Screams)

Jason: Hang on, Trini!

The rock warrior swings its blades at Trini, trying to make them fall into the water below.

Jason: Hey, lava-head! Pick on somebody at your size!

It turns around and Jason kicks it in the face and it falls off the cliff and falls into the water with a big splash. Jason help Trini up from the ledge.

Trini: Thanks, Jason. Yeah. I thought we were finished.

They all look down and see the rock warrior groaning in pain as steam comes out of it, as if the water is acid or if it's destroying it.

Jason: That's one down and three to go.

They all go down from the hill and help the others. Back with Malcolm, it looks around and see Malcolm again and it charges at them. He back up again as it swings at him. He come to a dead end and he jump into a hole in the cliff. As he's in there, he sees a skeleton.

Malcolm: Whoa!

Malcolm see the rock warrior poking its sword in the hole, trying to get him with it.

Malcolm: (Screams) Guys! Someone help!

And then, Zack come in and he kick it. It tries to hit them, but he duck and kicks the sword out of its hand.

Zack: (To Rock warrior) Yo, Rock head, Let's talk about this.

Rock warrior is growling but it didn't listens what Zack is saying.

Zack: I Guess... (Shrugs) I didn't think so. (Flip backwards)

Back with Kimberly, she make it up the hill with the rock warrior behind her. She start to push a big rock at the warrior.

Kimberly: Come on! Roll!

The rock warrior swings its spike weapon at them, but misses. Tommy see this and he grab a vine and he swing towards her.

Tommy: Hang on, Kimberly!

Tommy make it across and he kick the rock warrior in the chest.

Tommy: You okay, Kimberly?

Kimberly: Yeah.

Tommy: (Grabs a stick) They're strong, but they're not too smart. Come on. Help me push.

Kimberly: Let's rock his world.

Tommy sticks the stick under the rock and they all begun to push the rock. It moves and it comes down on the rock warrior. It drops its weapon and it rolls down the hill with rocks rolling behind it. And it falls on the ground with rocks landing on it, crushing it.

Kimberly: (Laughs) I hope it enjoyed the road down!

Tommy: I think it did. That's two down and two to go. Come on.

Back with Zack, he is surrounded by two of the rock warriors as they swing at him.

Zack: Hey, what is this, pick on the frog day?

He jump out of the way before it could hit them. Above him on a branch is Billy.

Billy: Hey, Zack, could you use a hand?

Zack: (Ducking from the rock warrior's weapon) The thoughts crossed my mind.

Billy: (Looks around and finds a vine) (Grabs the vine and pulls it) Zack! Grab the vine!

Zack grab the vine and then Billy jump down while holding the vine and the vine takes Zack up.

Zack: Elevator going up.

As both the rock warrior attack, they miss and the one with the sword cuts the other one clear in half.

Billy: Elevator going down.

Billy come down as they see the two halves on the ground.

Billy: Whoa. Talk about a splitting headache.

With the last one, Trini flip backwards as it advances towards her. It sees its fallen comrade's spear and it picks it up and throws it at her. She see it. Trini does a split jump above the spear as it stabs through a wall.

Trini: Whoa! That was close.

All of the others come in (Jason, Zack, and Trini) and they start kicking the rock warrior all around. Above in the trees, Malcolm, Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy are above them.

Malcolm: (Points at Kimberly and Tommy) All right! (Points at Billy) Ready?

Tommy: Yeah!

Malcolm: (Shouting) Go!

Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy swing down from the vines and they all do a jump kick at the rock warrior and they success. And now, it's Malcolm turn.

Malcolm: Ninjetti corkscrew kick!

He jump from the branch and Malcolm spins around. He make a big kick in the rock warrior's chest and it goes flying towards the door.

Malcolm: Eightball, corner pocket.

* * *

The rock warrior continues flying towards the door until it hits it and explodes into millions of pieces. After that, there's rumbling and everything starts to shake. Everyone looks around. The sky darkest.

Jason: What is that noise?

Trini: What now?

Kimberly: Whoa! What's happening?

Tommy: Look.

They all look at the door and it's opening up. The rumbling stops as the door continues opening up. And then, there's something inside. It's a big stone that has a giant coin in the middle of it. It comes out of the door as the rangers step forward and they look at it. They know what it is.

Zack: The great power.

Billy: The sacred animals.

Malcolm: Dulcea, Ninjor, and Alpha was right about the great power of the sacred animals all along. And it is true.

And then, the coin glows blight and shines on them. Everyone watches and then, little images of the sacred animals come out of it and they fly towards the rangers and the images continue flying around the rangers.

Zack: Cool. New zords.

And then, the images fly towards their power coins in their chests and they go inside them. The rangers all shine and then, they appear in their ranger forms. They all look at themselves as the fighters look at them. Their quest is completed.

Trini: We did it!

Billy: Our morphers are online.

Tommy: We've got the power.

Kimberly: Alright. (Gives Tommy a high-five)

Malcolm: Hang on, Zordon.

Zack: We're on our way.

Jason: Let's do it.

(The lightning roars, Power Rangers theme song plays)

Malcolm: White Ranger Power! (Malcolm's chest glows and we hear a falcon screaming, he strikes a pose)

Tommy: Green Ranger Power! (Tommy's chest glows and we hear a lion snarling sound, he strikes a pose)

Zack: Black Ranger Power! (Zack's chest glows and we hear a frog croaking sound, he strikes a pose)

Kimberly: Pink Ranger Power! (Kimberly's chest glows and we hear a crane screeching sound, she strikes a pose)

Billy: Blue Ranger Power! (Billy's chest glows and we hear a wolf howling sound, he strikes a pose)

Trini: Yellow Ranger Power! (Trini's chest glows and we hear a bear roaring sound, she strikes a pose)

Jason: Red Ranger Power! (Jason's chest glows and we hear an ape grunting sound, he morphs into the Red Ranger)

After the morphing, they all jump in the air. The jingle sounds "Go, go, Power Rangers! Go, go, Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!"

(Theme song ends)

They all land on the ground and teleport out of the jungle. Back at the ruins of the temple, Dulcea in her owl form watches from the ruins. She sees the rangers teleporting off the planet and heading their way back to their world.

Dulcea: Good luck, Rangers. (Flies away)

Ninjor (voiceover in spirit): Remember, Power Rangers, may the power protect you. Always.

End of Chapter 9.

* * *

 **AN: Now the Power Rangers has finished the quest of searching for the great power and they didn't failed. So the rangers has regain their power to return to Angel Grove, foil Ivan's plan and save Zordon before it's too late. Now Ivan brought back his ectomorphicon machines back to live and his ectomorphicon titans goes on rampage in the city. And not only that, The parents of Angel Grove is going to leap to their doom and Fred hightail to Angel Grove Youth Center inform the kids that their parents is going to die and Ivan is taking over the planet earth and then the universe. Can the Rangers destroy his machines before it's too late? Well, we will have to find out in the next chapter. Please be sure to** **read and review** **of this chapter. Until next time.**


	10. Ninjazords vs Ivan's Ectomorphicons

An "new version" of the movie "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC mild violence, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Seven energized teenagers with attitude search for a mysterious power source in order to thwart an ancient villain's conquest of Earth.

Synopsis: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, seven Rangers prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villain kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power. Stunned by their mentor's death, the Rangers struggle to contain Ooze without the help of the Zords, the giant mechanical robots they have grown to depend upon in battle.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, because they belong to** **Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro, and 20th Century Fox** **. Instead of Adam, Rocky, Aisha. I used Jason, Zack (w/his hair of braids), Kimberly, Billy (w/Glasses), Trini, and Tommy (The Green Ranger), I don't own these characters and any other MMPR characters (Season 1-3; before MMAR). I am just using for the story I only own Malcolm Oliver as an OC character and my own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Ninjazords vs. Ectomorphicons:

Back on earth and in Angel Grove, cars are driving through the city. Then, there's a giant metal foot stomping on the street. Cars stop and people get out of them and they all look up and see the hornitor. It looks around as it growls. People start screaming and running. From the Angel Grove Tower, Ivan, Rito, Scorpina, and Goldar are on it and they look down at the city.

Ivan: Citizens of Angel Grove, how do you like my friends?

Back below, two cars crash into each other as the Scorpitron comes in view. The people in the two cars get out and they run away as it looks at the yellow car and zips it with its stinger. Back with the hornitor, it continues looking around and it looks down. People continue running away from it. Then, it stomps on a red car. Back at the tower, Ivan continues watching the destruction.

Ivan: The boys are back in town!

Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito: Long live the king of ooze!

They all give each other high fives and continue watching the machines destroying the city.

Back at the command center, Alpha and Zordon watch the news on the viewing globe. It shows the newswoman and people are running behind her.

Newswoman: The mayor has declared a state of emergency. He's asked that the city be immediately evacuated. Angel Grove has never before known...

Alpha 5: Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai! Ivan's evil machines are destroying Angel Grove.

Zordon: Alpha, keep trying.

Newswoman: Where are the Power Rangers?

* * *

Meanwhile, the rangers make it back to earth. Back in Angel Grove and on the tower, Ivan, Rito, Scorpina, and Goldar are still on it.

Ivan: I love the smell of destruction in the evening.

Scorpina: You and me both, Ivan.

Rito: So am I.

Goldar: Me, too.

Ivan: (Sniffs) What's that smell? (Sniffs, looks up) Inconceivable. The Power Rangers!

Scorpina: And they're back!

They see them teleporting down to the street and the rangers look around and see the destruction caused by the machines.

Jason: Oh, man. Look at this mess.

Zack: I gotta say, Jase. This is Ivan's handiwork.

Tommy: We don't got much time for this. Let's get back to the command center.

And then, they all hear a thunk.

Billy: Wait. What was that?

Malcolm: Guys, I think it's one of Ivan's twin machines.

Trini: I think Malcolm's right, guys. Look!

They all look in front of them and see the Scorpitron crawling down the street.

Malcolm: It is one of his twin machines!

Tommy: It seems like Ivan's been busy while we're away.

Kimberly: Oh, dear...

The Scorpitron sees a car nearby and it zips it with its stinger and it blows up.

Rangers: Whoa!

And then, they hear another thunk.

Tommy: Whoa. What's that?

They turn around and see the Hornitor stomping towards them.

Zack: There's another one.

Kimberly: That one is even uglier.

It stops and then, zips the street with its eyes.

Kimberly: Whoa!

Zack: Man, we gotta stop these things! Fast!

Jason: We've got new Ninjazords. Let's use them.

Rangers: Right! (Strike poses) We need Ninjazord power, now!

* * *

 _Thunder Roars._

Zack: (Strikes a pose) Black Frog Ninjazord, power up!

Kimberly: (Strikes a pose) Pink Crane Ninjazord, power up!

Billy: (Strikes a pose) Blue Wolf Ninjazord, power up!

Trini: (Strikes a pose) Yellow Bear Ninjazord, power up!

Jason: (Strikes a pose) Red Ape Ninjazord, power up!

Tommy: (Strikes a pose) Green Ninja Lionzord, power up!

Malcolm: (Strikes a pose) White Ninja Falconzord, power up!

They all pull out their morphers and they glow gold. Goldar, Rito, Scorpina, and Ivan watch from above.

Goldar: Uh, oh.

Rito: What the Rangers is up to now?

Scorpina: They must be calling out the zords or something.

Then, the seven Ninjazords appear in the sky and they fly down to the city. The rangers see them.

Kimberly: Check it out!

Billy: Ninjazords!

Jason: Cool!

Trini: Alright!

Zack: Yeah!

Tommy: Awesome!

Malcolm: Excellent!

On the tower, Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina sees the zords.

Goldar: (Points) Oh, no! It's the zords!

Rito: (To Goldar) I see, Goldar.

Scorpina: The zords are here, Ivan.

Ivan: Yeah, zords-schmords. I'll crush them like roaches.

Jason: Let's do it!

Rangers: Right! Ninjazords, power up!

The rangers jump up in the air and they go into their zords.

Jason: (Enters the cockpit) All right, Rangers, log on!

Zack: (Enters the cockpit) Zack here, this is kickin'!

Billy: (Enters the cockpit) Billy here, all systems go!

Trini: (Enters the cockpit) Trini here, ready to rock!

Kimberly: (Enters the cockpit) Hey, nice stereo!

Tommy: (Enters the cockpit) Tommy here, let's do it!

Malcolm: (In the cockpit) We're out of here!

* * *

They all fly off and go to fight the machines. Meanwhile, in another part of the city, the parents of Angel Grove, who are still in Ivan's control, are walking down the street, saying, "Leap to our doom.", all over again as they walk. At the Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym and Juice Bar, all of the kids of the missing parents are partying with Ivan's ooze, having so much fun. Fred and Lt. Stone arrive there and they look at the kids. He shake his head and he climb on a table where Bulk and Skull are sitting at while they eating pizza and drink soda. And Lt. Stone stand behind Fred.

Fred: Hey, everyone!

Lt. Stone: Hey, kids.

But no one hears him from the music is playing. Fred then whistles out loud and the music stops. Everyone turns to them.

Lt. Stone: (with a Megaphone) All right, kids. Fred have something to say. You'll have to pay attention. (To Fred) Fred.

Fred: Listen up! You all think this is one big party, don't you?

Kids: Yeah!

Fred: Well, you've all been brainwashed. Ivan's taking over the planet. And he's using all of us in his plans and he's got our parents!

Kid (off screen): What are you talking about?

Fred: Look, Ivan Ooze is evil. If you don't come with me right now, our parents are gonna die! You gotta believe me!

Lt. Stone: Not only that, you kids are my backup. I need you to pretend you are my police officers and follow me to the construction site. Now who's with me?!

The kids cheers.

Lt. Stone: I can't here you! I said who's with me?!

They cheer louder.

Lt. Stone: All right! Let's go!

* * *

Bulk and Skull and other kids follows Fred and Lt. Stone. Meanwhile back in downtown, Malcolm is in his Falconzord and he's flying over the city.

Malcolm: All right, Rangers, I'm over the east quadrant. My sensors are picking up a disturbance. I'm going in. (Flies in and sees the Scorpitron) Somebody call for an exterminator? I've got a lock. (Gets his missiles ready to fire) Rockets away.

The rockets fire and they head for the machine. But they missed it. The Scorpitron fires it stinger at the Falconzord. It hits its wing. Malcolm sees it's on fire.

Malcolm: I've been hit. I'm pulling out.

Zack (on radio): Don't worry, Mal. Frog Ninjazord is in position.

Malcolm then pulls out. Ivan, Rito, Scorpina, and Goldar see the whole thing.

Goldar: (Puts his hand on Ivan's shoulder, laughs) We got them now, Boss.

Rito: Yeah, Ivan. (Punches Ivan as a love tap)

Ivan: (Glares at him) Touch me again, you'll be chicken wings in the morning. (To Rito) And as for you, skullhead, you put your hands on me like that once more, I'll rip you apart with your 206 bones and solve you like a jigsaw puzzle.

Rito: (sighs) Sorry about that, Ivan.

Goldar removes his hand off his shoulder. Back below, Zack uses his Frog Ninjazord's tongue to tie around the machine's neck.

Zack: Tongue-tied and twisted. Yee-haw! (Gets zapped at) Hey, that's a bad move, Sparky. You play with fire, you're gonna get burned.

Zack pushes a button and the tongue gets electrified and it shocks the machine. It damages it a little bit, but then it zaps Zack again.

Zack: Oh, man! I need backup real bad!

Billy (on radio): I'm on my way.

Billy in his Wolf Ninjazord approaches the Scorpitron from behind as it continues zapping at Zack.

Billy: Wolf Ninjazord approaching target. Keep him tied up, Zack. I'm loading hydraulics.

Zack (on radio): I'm losing him!

Billy: Here goes.

Billy's zord then jumps and bites on the Scopritron's stinger.

Billy: All right. Got him.

The Wolf Ninjazord continues holding onto the stinger while Frog Ninjazord's tongue is still tied around the machine's neck. With the Hornitor, it turns around and sees the Bear Ninjazord and Lionzord. Trini gets it to stand up.

Trini: Time to boogie with the bear.

The Hornitor then zaps the zord with its lasers and the Bear Ninjazord slams into a building and goes down.

Trini: Whoa! Gosh, I've been hit hard!

Tommy in his Lionzord is ready to jump on Hornitor.

Tommy: Lionzord locked on target and ready to pounce like a lion.

Tommy's zord then jumps on Hornitor, but the Hornitor zaps on Lionzord with its lasers and lion zord slams into a building and goes down just like Trini's.

Tommy: Oh, man. I should've pounce little quicker.

Above the machine, is the Ape Ninjazord. It looks down on the Hornitor.

Jason: Ape Ninjazord locked on target. (Makes the Ape Ninjazord jump down) Yee-haw!

The Ape Ninjazord lands on the Hornitor's back and holds onto it. The Hornitor shakes around, trying to get the Ape Ninjazord off. It zaps a car with its lasers and it explodes.

Jason: Ride 'em, cowboy!

Tommy: Hang in there, Jason.

Trini: Don't lose your grip, Jason.

Jason: Oh, I'm hanging, guys, I'm hanging.

* * *

With the kids, Fred, they head for the monorail station.

Bulk: Come on!

Fred: We'll take the monorail.

Skull: We got to stop Ivan!

Fred: All right!

They all get in the monorail. Lt. Stone and Bulk and Skull join them.

Kid: (off-screen) Let's go down to the construction site.

Fred starts the monorail and it starts and heads for the city. Back in the city, Kimberly with her Crane Ninjazord is flying over the city.

Kimberly: (Sees Ivan and Goldar on the tower) All right, guys. I've got a lock on the ooze man.

Kimberly flies towards the tower. On the tower, Ivan, Rito, Scorpina, and Goldar see her coming.

Ivan: Ah, here comes that cute little Pink Ranger to the rescue.

Goldar: Oh, you think she's cute, too, huh?

Scorpina: What are you going to do now, Ivan?

Ivan: Just leave it to me, Scorpina.

Kimberly: One order of toasted slime coming up.

Ivan: So, you want to play, huh?

Ivan then zaps at her and her Crane Ninjazord is caught in the electricity.

Kimberly: Ivan's got me in some sort of electromagnetic deadlock. I can't break free.

Tommy (on radio): Hang on, Kimberly!

Back with Zack and Billy, they're still dealing with the Scopritron. The Wolf Ninjazord is still biting onto the stinger while the Frog Ninjazord's tongue is still tied up around its neck.

Billy: I'm getting airsick up here.

Zack: My stabilizers have ruptured. I can't hold on much longer.

Back at the tower, Ivan is laughing maniacally as he continues electrifying Kimberly's Crane Ninjazord.

Kimberly: I'm burning up in here!

Trini (on radio): Kimberly, use your thrusters!

Kimberly: Right. Now, which button?

Kimberly pushes a button and her thrusters come on and she zooms out of the electricity.

Kimberly: Whoa!

Scorpina: Coward!

Ivan: Ahh, I'll deal with you later.

Goldar: Yeah, later.

Rito: And those other pesky rangers, too.

Ivan: Yes, Rito.

Back with Billy and Zack, Billy's Wolf Ninjazord finally breaks the stinger and he goes flying off with the stinger in the Wolf Ninjazord's mouth.

Billy: Whoa!

Ooze starts coming out of the broken stinger as the Scorpitron sees it. The ooze goes around, getting everything oozed. Including Billy's Wolf Ninjazord.

Billy: Ugh! Oozed.

Zack's Frog Ninjazord is still trying to hold the Scopritron with its tongue.

Zack: I'm losing my grip. I can't hold on much longer.

And then, out of nowhere, Malcolm in his Falconzord comes in and heads for the fight and also, Tommy in his Lionzord is with Malcolm.

Malcolm: Falconzord is back in the game. Zack, disengage. Tommy and I got a clear shot.

Zack: He's all yours, guys.

The frog Ninjazord releases its tongue from the Scorpitron. And then, the Falconzord's wings point at it and is ready to fire rockets. Also, Lionzord's mouth points at it as well and is ready to fire lasers.

Tommy (on radio) : Mal, are you ready to blast this one away?

Malcolm (on radio): Ready you are, my cousin Tommy.

Tommy: (To Scorpitron) All right, big guy, it's lights out for you.

Malcolm: Rockets away!

Tommy: Blaster away!

They pushes a button, the rockets fire from the wings and the laser projective from the mouth. They all hit the Scorpitron and it explodes into pieces.

Zack: Oh, yeah! He's outta there!

Tommy: Targets neutralized. Let's go get the other one.

Malcolm: It's not over yet. But don't hold your breath, Rangers, we're going get that Ivan's hornet machine.

End of Chapter 10.

* * *

 **AN: With Ivan's Ectomorphicons was on the rampage, the rangers are back in earth and they have a new ninjazords. Fred informs the news that their parents in Ivan's mind control and heading to the construction site and leaping to their doom. Lt. Stone, Bulk, Skull, and the kids must help Fred to save the parents lives before it's too late. The rangers defeated Scorpitron by Tommy's Lionzord's laser projective and and Malcolm's Falconzord's rocket. But it's not over yet...The Hornitor is next. Can the rangers put and end of Ivan's reign of terror and save the world? Well, we will have to find out in the next chapter. Please be sure to** **read and review** **of this chapter. Until next time.**


	11. The Megazords vs Ivan Titans

An "new version" of the movie "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC mild violence, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Seven energized teenagers with attitude search for a mysterious power source in order to thwart an ancient villain's conquest of Earth.

Synopsis: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, seven Rangers prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villain kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power. Stunned by their mentor's death, the Rangers struggle to contain Ooze without the help of the Zords, the giant mechanical robots they have grown to depend upon in battle.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, because they belong to** **Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro, and 20th Century Fox** **. Instead of Adam, Rocky, Aisha. I used Jason, Zack (w/his hair of braids), Kimberly, Billy (w/Glasses), Trini, and Tommy (The Green Ranger), I don't own these characters and any other MMPR characters (Season 1-3; before MMAR). I am just using for the story I only own Malcolm Oliver as an OC character and my own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - The Megazords vs. Ivan-Titans:

Back with Jason, his Ape Ninjazord is still trying to take down the Hornitor, but it won't go down.

Jason: Oh, man! He's too strong! I can't take him!

Finally, the Hornitor grabs him and throws him off.

Jason: Whoa! That's gonna leave the mark.

His zord lands on the street hard. Just then, the other zords shows up.

Tommy: Everybody close in. The street's a dead end.

Malcolm: Roger that. This is it, guys.

Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini: Right!

Jason: Got it, Tommy!

* * *

The Hornitor looks at them and sees he's outnumbered. He starts to get scared and whimpers. From the tower, Ivan saw what they did to the Scorpitron and he's really angry.

Ivan: They destroyed my beautiful creation. Now I'm beginning to get really angry!

Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito whimpers and shrinks down as Ivan turns into ooze and he goes down to below as he moans. He reaches the Hornitor and enters it from behind its back. The rangers see this and they get sick from it.

Kimberly: Oh, I'm going to be sick.

Trini: So am I.

Malcolm: Me, too.

Ivan: I feel big again.

The hornitor grows twice as big. Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina watches from the tower.

Goldar: Go get 'em, boogerman! Wa-hoo!

Rito: Get those rangers! Whoo!

Scorpina: Kill those pesky Power Rangers! (Laughs)

The Hornitor's head changes into Ivan's head and face and the Hornitor transforms into Ivan-Hornitor.

Zack: (signing) Hold up, wait a minute, someone call a plastic surgeon.

When the three henchmen had taught about it, they complains that they had a deal that Scorpina, Rito, and Goldar wants to get into an action to fight against the Power Rangers. But Ivan had lied to the three henchmen.

Scorpina: Hey, wait a minute, Ivan! Wait a minute! I thought we suppose to fight those Power Rangers!

Rito: Yeah! That's isn't fair, Ivan! We want to fight those Power Rangers for you, Rita and Zedd!

Goldar: We thought we had a deal! Remember?! Now, what about us?!

Ivan-Hornitor: Oh, I'm sorry, guys, I totally forgot about you. Well, that's too bad, you fools! You will not kill those Power Rangers! I will kill those Power Rangers myself! As a right now, you are all dismissed!

Ivan-Hornitor looks around and he grabs the tower and starts breaking it in half. Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina feels it.

Goldar: Oh, no! I don't about you, guys. But I'm out of here!

Scorpina: Wait up, Goldar! I'm with you!

Rito: Don't leave me here, you guys! Ivan's going completely psycho!

Goldar flies off, Scorpina and Rito teleports back to Zedd's lair, the tower before the upper half comes off, and Ivan uses it as a weapon.

Ivan-Hornitor: Time for a little swordplay.

Ivan stomps towards them. As he stomps, he steps and destroys the monorail track.

Kimberly: He destroyed the monorail track.

Tommy: Jason, it's time to take it up a level.

Jason: Right. We need Ninja Megazord power now!

* * *

 _Thunder Roar_

Rangers: Ninja Megazord power up!

(Mighty Morphin theme song plays)

Jason: Let's power up your crystals! (Insert it into a slot on the helm of his Zord)

Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini: Two, one, power up! (Insert it into a slot on the helm of their Zords)

Jason: All right, Rangers, let's bring them together!

All of the zords start to transform. The Ape Ninjazord transform into an arm. The Frog Ninjazord turns into lower half and legs. The Bear Ninjazord turns into the chest. The Wolf Ninjazord transforms into another arm. Just then, Malcolm sees the monorail coming. Tommy is starting to transform the Lionzord warrior mode.

Malcolm: Guys, the monorail is in trouble. I'll complete docking sequence later.

Tommy: Okay, Malcolm. We'll take care of Ivan. Lionzord convert to warrior mode, now!

Lionzord (voice): Lionzord in warrior mode sequence has been initiated.

The chest attaches to the legs, while the arms attach to the each sides and the head pops up. The Lionzord transforms into the warrior mode (Just like the episode of The White Light: Part 2 in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, when Tommy had a Tigerzord transform into the warrior mode).

 _Go, go, Power Rangers!_

 _Go, go, Power Rangers!_

 _Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!_

And then, the Crane Ninjazord comes down and forms the head as a finishing touch.

Kimberly: Crane Ninjazord locked on the final docking scene sequence. Checking out.

Kimberly's seat goes backwards and goes out of the cockpit. All of the rangers come into the main cockpit of the megazord.

Rangers: Ninja Battle Mode! Now!

Ninja Megazord (voice): Ninja Megazord Activated.

Tommy: Lionzord Warrior Mode, battle ready now!

The Ninja Megazord and Lionzord Warrior Wode stands and is ready for action.

(Theme song ends)

Billy: Activating Ninja Megazord Battle Mode.

Rangers: Power sword now!

Tommy: Lion sword now!

The two megazords takes out its power swords and swings it around and points it at Ivan.

Ivan-Hornitor: Shall we tango?

He swings the tower at them and it hits the megazord's shoulder. The Ninja Megazord then swings its sword at Ivan-Hornitor. Then, Ivan-Hornitor gets hit from behind and he turns around and sees Lionzord Battle Mode with a sword.

Tommy: Gotcha! (Laughs) How do you like that, Ivan?

Ivan-Hornitor: I guess I forgot about you, Green Ranger. But don't worry, I have something for you, too.

Ivan-Hornitor then zaps lasers from his eyes, it hits the Lionzord Battle Mode with his lasers and the zord slams into a building and goes down.

Ivan-Hornitor: And let's not forget the icing on the cake, too, Green Ranger. Something to keep you busy.

Ivan-Hornitor then zaps electricity from his eyes and it hits the Scorpitron remaining pieces of body on the ground. As it does, the remains start to combine together. A purple mist is blocking their view. And when it clears, their eyes widen as they see a monster. Ivan is creating the clone of Ivan Ooze with Scorpitron combine.

Tommy: Oh, no! Ivan creates the clone of himself with Scorpitron body.

Ivan-Hornitor: (Laughs) You may have been able to defeat my Scorpitron. But this time, let's see you defeat them again with my clone of mine. Ivan-Scorpitron, destroy Green Ranger!

Ivan-Scorpitron: With pleasure, Ivan-Hornitor.

Jason: Oh, man. Not this thing again! (To Tommy) Tommy, you take care of this scorpion monster and we'll take of hornet monster.

Tommy (on radio): No problem, Jason. I can handle myself.

Ivan-Scorpitron: So, you want to play, too?

Ivan-Scorpitron runs in thrash, yells like battle cry, spins around with his claw and punches Lionzord in Warrior Mode. Tommy yell as he hangs on to the controls. Lionzord tries to hit him with its sword, but it blocks it with his tail and slams his claw into them, hard. And then, he zaps them with his tail and sends the Lionzord flying.

Tommy: Whoa! I took a major hit! I mustn't give up! (To Himself) Hang tight, Tommy, you can beat him. (To Ivan-Scorpitron) Hey, Ivan, I got special treat for you!

Ivan-Scorpitron: (Puzzled) Huh?

Tommy: Lion blasters! Fire!

Lionzord in Warrior Mode shoots its laser projective at Ivan-Scorpitron, but he bounce right off of it as he laughs. He zaps them again and the lion zord goes down. With the monorail, it's still going down the track. Inside, Fred, Bulk, Skull, Lt. Stone, and the kids see something ahead.

* * *

Bulk: Oh, no.

Skull: What is that?

Their eyes widen as they see the track is destroyed.

Fred: The track's broken!

Kids: Oh, no!

Lt. Stone: Don't panic, kids. Someone's coming to save us.

Below the buildings, is Malcolm in his Falconzord. He flies towards the monorail.

Malcolm: Hang on, dudes and dudettes.

Everyone watches as they head for the broken track. The falcon zord flies right by them and they see it.

Malcolm: Falconzord is coming in for a landing.

Fred: Everybody hang on!

Lt. Stone: One of the Power Rangers will save us.

The Falconzord lands between the broken track and makes a line for the monorail to cross. All of the kids and Lt. Stone cheer as they made it.

Malcolm: Good luck, kids. And especially you, Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull.

* * *

Back with Ivan-Hornitor and the Ninja Megazord, they continue fighting their weapons. And they make another move and they hit each other's weapons hard and they both get destroyed.

Trini: The power sword has been destroyed.

Ivan starts hitting the megazord and then grabs it by its head and lifts it up.

Zack: Micro pressure's dropping. Negative helm control.

Kimberly: Malcolm, Tommy, we need your help.

Malcolm: Hang tight, guys.

Tommy: We on our way.

Ivan-Hornitor then holds the megazord up and spins it around.

Kimberly: Everybody, hang on.

Ivan-Hornitor: Next stop, Angel Grove First National. (Throws the Ninja Megazord)

Kimberly: Whoa!

Billy: Brace for impact!

The Ninja Megazord crashes into a building and breaks right through it and lands hard on the ground.

Billy: All systems are down. They closing in.

Kimberly: Guys, get your tails down here.

Ninjor (in spirit voice): Rangers, to combine with Ninja Megazord, Lionzord, and Falconzord, all seven zords will create the Ninjetti Megazord. It is the only way to defeat Ivan Ooze.

Malcolm: Rangers, Ninjor is right. Let's combine with Ninjetti Megazord.

Tommy: Great idea, Malcolm. (To Rangers) Rangers, do you agree?

Rangers: Yeah!

Jason: So, what are we waiting for? Let's bring them together!

Rangers: Ninjetti Megazord, power up!

The Lionzord in warrior mode disengaged into its body parts. The legs attach to Frog Ninjazord's shins, the arms attach to Ape Megazord and Wolf Ninjazord's to fists and shoulders, the chest and back attach into Bear Ninjazord's chest and back, and the head attach into Crane Ninjazord's head.

Malcolm: Falconzord coming into final complete the sequence.

Finally, the Falconzord lands on the megazord's back and attaches to its back, becoming wings for it. They created the Ninjetti Megazord

Tommy: I'm coming in!

Malcolm: Me, too!

Rangers: Ninjetti Megazord!

Their seat goes backwards and leaves the cockpit and heads for the main cockpit. They enters the main cockpit.

Tommy: All right, guys, let's get Ooze out of here before he destroys everything.

Billy: I'll set a course for outer space.

Jason: Good idea.

Rangers: Let's do it!

The Ninjetti Megazord then lifts off and flies in the air. It heads for outer space.

Ivan-Scorpitron: Well, two can play that game. (To Ivan-Hornitor) Let's combine each other.

Ivan-Hornitor: Excellent idea.

Scorpitron and Hornitor combines with each other as well and he created a ultimate machine. And now Ivan becomes Ivan Titan. Ivan Titan sees it and gets his wings out.

Ivan Titan: You can run, but you can't hide. Yee-haw!

He flies off after them.

Ivan Titan: Rangers, I'm coming after you and you better believe it!

End of Chapter 11.

* * *

 **AN: This is a final battle between the Ninjetti Megazord vs. Ivan Titan. All seven zords combined and Ivan's Ectomorphicon machines combine as well. The megazord and Ivan are going to outer space for a final battle. Can the rangers finish off Ivan once and for all? Well, we will have to find out in the next chapter. Please be sure to** **read and review** **of this chapter. Until next time.**


	12. Ninjetti Megazord vs Ivan Titan

An "new version" of the movie "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC mild violence, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Seven energized teenagers with attitude search for a mysterious power source in order to thwart an ancient villain's conquest of Earth.

Synopsis: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, seven Rangers prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villain kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power. Stunned by their mentor's death, the Rangers struggle to contain Ooze without the help of the Zords, the giant mechanical robots they have grown to depend upon in battle.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, because they belong to** **Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro, and 20th Century Fox** **. Instead of Adam, Rocky, Aisha. I used Jason, Zack (w/his hair of braids), Kimberly, Billy (w/Glasses), Trini, and Tommy (The Green Ranger), I don't own these characters and any other MMPR characters (Season 1-3; before MMAR). I am just using for the story I only own Malcolm Oliver as an OC character and my own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Ninjetti Megazord vs. Ivan Titan

Back at the construction site, the parents are still walking and chanting, "Leap to our doom". They head for a ledge ahead. Just then, the kids, Lt. Stone, Fred, Bulk and Skull show up and they see their parents.

Kid: (off screen) It's our parents!

Parents: Leap to our doom.

The kids shout at their parents to stop, but they're not listening. Fred go to the ledge and he look down, and they see something. A water tank and a high lift with a big hose. Fred snaps his fingers, because he has an great idea. He turn to the kids.

Fred: You guys try and stop them. (To Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull) And you three come with me.

Lt. Stone: I'll help you turn on the heavy machinery.

Fred: Good.

* * *

Fred go down the pit. Also, Lt. Stone, Bulk, and Skull follows Fred to the pit as the kids go to their parents and try to hold them back, but the parents are strong as they keep walking to the ledge. Meanwhile, in space, the Ninjetti Meagzord is flying through space as Ivan follows the rangers.

Billy: Guys, I think I know a way to get rid of Ivan.

Tommy: Really? How?

Billy: Ryan's comet.

Jason: Billy, that's brilliant.

Kimberly: What?

Trini: We get Ivan into the comet's path...

Zack: And kaboom! He's space dust.

Malcolm: All right, guys! Main thrusters!

Rangers: Right!

* * *

The Ninjetti Megazord goes faster as Ivan continues chasing them. Back on earth, the kids are still trying to hold their parents back, and they're still walking towards the ledge.

Kid #1: We can't hold them back.

Kid #2: We have to keep on trying.

They're almost to the ledge. They push back a cart and it falls off the ledge and lands on the rocks below. The kids' feet are near the ledge. And then, Fred appears in the high lift by the ledge. (Skull is the one who lift the lifts equipment with water hose attached. )

Kid: (off screen) They won't stop!

Lt. Stone: (Yells) Ready, Fred?!

Fred nod his head.

Fred: (To Bulk) Turn it on!

Bulk turns on the water from the tank.

Lt. Stone: (Shouts) Go!

Fred turns on the hose and sprays water at the kids, giving them the push they need to push back the parents. Lt. Stone smiles and Bulk and Skull gives Fred thumbs up while watching Fred continues spraying at them. Back in space, Ivan continues chasing after the Ninjetti Megazord behind him. They arrive at Zedd's lair and they fly over the lair with Rita and Zedd watching from the snow-dome.

* * *

Rita: Well, if it isn't that double-dealing dough head.

Zedd: I hope those rangers put that lousy lowlife out of my misery.

Both: Go, Rangers! Go, Rangers! Go, Rangers!

Just then, they make it near to the moon.

Billy: We're approaching the comet's coordinates.

The Ninjetti Megazord stops and turns to face Ivan as he flies towards them.

Malcolm: All right, guys. This is it. We'll wait here and lure him in.

Ivan Titan: I'm going to rip you apart, zord by zord.

Jason: Here he comes. Brace yourselves.

They all brace themselves as Ivan slams into the Ninjetti Megazord and holds onto it and he shakes it around as he laughs maniacally.

Trini: Micro pressure's in the red. We're imploding.

Billy: Bearing 009. We're right in the comet's trajectory. We need to break free.

Ivan Titan: (Looks at them through the glass) Have you hugged your zords today? (Laughs)

Ivan is still holding onto the Ninjetti Megazord as Ryan's comet is coming in view and heading right towards them.

Kimberly: Oh, my gosh!

Billy: This is not good!

Tommy: Guys, it's coming at us!

Zack: We've gotta hurry, guys!

Trini: Major bummer, guys, the comet is coming right now!

Jason: Man, we've gotta break his grip! Fast!

Malcolm: Desperate times call for desperate measures.

Kimberly: What are you doing?

Malcolm breaks a glass that says, "For emergency use only."

Malcolm: For your information, Kimberly, taking care of business.

He pushes the button and the Ninjetti Megazord's knee kicks Ivan in the most sensitive part and he lets go of the Ninjetti Megazord, flies towards the comet.

Jason: (Inhales) Ooh! Looks like Ivan made an owie.

Zack: (Chuckles) Right in the grapefruit!

Trini: (Laughs) Yep.

Billy: That's gotta hurt.

Tommy: Yeah, that's why I love being a Power Ranger.

Kimberly: And he's heading towards the comet. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

Malcolm: (To Ivan) So long, Ivan, and don't you ever come back! (To Rangers) All right, rangers, we're out of here!

Rangers: Right!

The Ninjetti Megazord flies off. Ryan's comet heads straight for Ivan.

Ivan Titan: Huh? Oh, no.

They both crash into each other and they explode. Ivan Ooze is no more. The Ninjetti Megazord head back to earth. Back on earth, Fred continues spraying the parents. And then, Ivan's spell is broken and they all wake up. Fred turns off the water and the kids hug their parents and Fred smiles.

* * *

Fred: Yeah!

Bulk: (Laughs) Skull! (About to hug him)

Skull: (Stops him) Bulk.

They both give each other handshakes. Fred looks around and he sees his father, looking around. He smiles and calls out to him.

Fred: Dad!

Mr. Kelman: (Sees him) Fred!

Fred: Dad!

Lt. Stone: Terry!

Mr. Kelman: (Sees him too) Jerome!

Before he walks towards to Fred, he walks towards to Jerome and hugs him.

Mr. Kelman: Thanks for helping my son. You could definitely get a promotion for such a great effort.

Lt. Stone: That's was freinds for, Terry. They help each other, but Fred did the most of the work with the kids. (Chuckles) Go see your son. (To himself) Well, my work here is done.

And now, Fred's father walks towards him and helps him out of the high lift. They look at each other and they hug each other.

Mr. Kelman: I love you, son.

Fred: I love you, too, Dad.

End of Chapter 12.

* * *

 **AN: Ivan Ooze is no more thanks to the Power Rangers and The Parents of Angel Grove has been freed from Ivan's spell, thanks to kids of Angel Grove and especially Bulk and Skull. The parents and the kids has been reunited once again. By the way, Rita and Zedd are freed from Ivan's snow-dome. The final battle is over but this story is not over yet, the rangers are heading back to earth and save Zordon's life. But don't hold your breath. We will have to find out in the final chapter of this story. Please be sure to** **read and review** **of this chapter. Until next time.**


	13. Zordon is Saved & Epilogue

An "new version" of the movie "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC mild violence, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Seven energized teenagers with attitude search for a mysterious power source in order to thwart an ancient villain's conquest of Earth.

Synopsis: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, seven Rangers prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villain kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power. Stunned by their mentor's death, the Rangers struggle to contain Ooze without the help of the Zords, the giant mechanical robots they have grown to depend upon in battle.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, because they belong to** **Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro, and 20th Century Fox** **. Instead of Adam, Rocky, Aisha. I used Jason, Zack (w/his hair of braids), Kimberly, Billy (w/Glasses), Trini, and Tommy (The Green Ranger), I don't own these characters and any other MMPR characters (Season 1-3; before MMAR). I am just using for the story I only own Malcolm Oliver as an OC character and my own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Zordon is Saved and Epilogue:

The rangers arrive at the command center and the rangers take off their helmets. They all run to Zordon and where Alpha 5 is at.

Zack: Alpha!

Alpha 5: Everyone, you made it. But I'm afraid you're too late.

They all look at Zordon and sees him with his eyes closed and not moving.

Billy: Too late?

Tommy: (Sadly) Zordon is gone...

Jason: No...

Zack: It can't be...

Kimberly: This can't be happening.

Trini: Zordon...

Everyone starts crying. They defeated Ivan, but they couldn't save Zordon. Then, Malcolm remembers something. He looks at everyone.

Malcolm: Hey, guys. Remember what we learned from Dulcea?

Everyone looks at him.

Malcolm: To those who possess the great power of the Sacred Animals of Ninjetti, all things are possible.

Everyone starts to feel hope again.

Malcolm: Come on.

Everyone forms a line around Zordon and they put their hands to each other and they close their eyes. Then, the rangers' power coins shine hearts glow. Blue orbs and mist go all around the place. Kimberly look at Zordon. The orbs turn the controls back on and repair them. The light tubes lift up and are repaired. Alpha 5 watch with awe looks on their faces. Everyone looks at Zordon. The blue light go in him and he opens his eyes and breaths in. Their eyes widen and they smile. And then, the entire command center is fixed and back online. Zordon appears in his tube and looks at the rangers.

Rangers: Zordon!

Zordon: Rangers.

Alpha 5: He's alive! He's alive! He's alive!

Kimberly: We thought that you had...

Zordon: It is good to see you again, too.

Malcolm: One more thing, Zordon.

Zordon: Yes, Malcolm. What it is?

Malcolm: Ninjor was around, he wanted to head back to earth to help us take out Ivan, but he decided to stay in Planet Phaedos going for quest for knowledge. In the meantime, Ninjor says "The blue ninja miss you and meet you again one day. (To Alpha 5) Especially you, Alpha."

Zordon: Yes. Ninjor was your guide to help searching for a great power at Planet Phaedos and Ninjor was a quite a fighter.

They all smile at him, happy that he is back. He smiles back at them. Ninjor appears in spirit.

Ninjor (In spirit): Have no fear, Rangers.

Rangers: (They turn around) Ninjor.

Ninjor: I just want to say to congratulations on your quest to find the great power of the sacred animals, then you defeated Ivan Ooze with your new zords, and then brought back Zordon and the command center. You have passed your true test and I am very proud of you.

Malcolm: Thanks, Ninjor. And we done this without you.

Ninjor: So... for now on, you have your new power coins, new zords, and new ninja ranger form. But your new ninja ranger form will be your alternate form in the case of fighting Tenga Warriors and Putty Patrollers. But only to use it with knowledge. On top of that, you still have your same power weapons as well and the safety of the universe is once again in your hands.

Zordon: The new chapter is begun, Rangers, and may the power protect you.

Jason: All right, guys.

First Jason put his fist out, and then other rangers put their hand of top of Jason. Once the seven rangers' hands were gathered together, bend their knees, jumps up, and throw their hands and arms up high as a team hand stack.

Rangers: (Cheering) Power Rangers!

* * *

As the scene freezes, Back in outside of Angel Grove Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar at night, everyone is back in the city and they're celebrating where the sign says "Celebration Tonight." Also, Bulk and Skull talk to the people about a make-up story.

Bulk: We were awesome!

Skull: Incredible!

Bulk: Brilliant! Ivan and his 50-foot monsters had us completely surrounded.

Skull: There was no escaping.

Bulk: We knew at that moment, we were facing death straight in the eye.

Skull: We could smell death's breath.

Bulk: And death could use a mint.

From another table, while Ernie serve their food, the rangers hear them and laugh.

Ernie: Can you believe those guys?

Billy: No.

Kimberly: No one ever will. (Chuckles)

Zack: I'm so hungry.

Tommy: Me, too.

Jason: Just eat, guys. You all deserve it.

Malcolm: (Eats) This food is so good.

Trini: We're glad you like it, Malcolm.

Just then, Fred shows up.

Fred: Hey, guys.

Jason: Hey, Fred.

Tommy: Hey, Fred.

Malcolm: What up, my main man?

Zack: Yo! What's up, man?

Trini: Hi, Fred.

Billy: Hey, Fred.

Kimberly: Hey, Fred. Rumor has it you a quite hero.

Tommy: (Laughs, rubs Fred's head) That's my man.

Malcolm: And that's my little bro. (Giving Fred a dap twice)

Fred: I helped a bit. The Power Rangers did most of the work.

Jason: Hey, things got tough and you didn't panic. You, my friend, demonstrated true bravery.

Fred: It's like what you and Tommy taught me about martial arts. Use your head, and above all, and stay calm.

Zack: I heard you're in line to be a ranger yourself one of these days, bro.

Fred: Nah. That's impossible.

Tommy: Hey. Anything's possible.

Fred: You really think so?

Tommy: I know so.

The rangers smiles.

Fred: Fred Kelman, the silver ranger.

Billy: It does have a certain ring to it.

Fred: Fred Kelman, the gold ranger.

They all laugh and Tommy and Fred give each other high-fives. They all hear a boom and they turn to see fireworks going off.

Jason: Whoa, check it out!

Zack: Fireworks!

They all get up and watch the fireworks going off.

Kimberly: Whoo!

Fred: Whoo!

Tommy: Cool!

Trini: Whoo!

Malcolm: Wow...

Billy: Alright!

They all smile as words appear in the sky. They say, "Thank you, Power Rangers". Bulk and Skull see it.

Skull: Power Rangers?

Bulk: Bulk and Skull.

No one listens to them as they continue watching the fireworks in the sky. The teenagers continue watching them. Lt. Stone approaches to teenagers and Fred.

Lt. Stone: What's all the excitement?

Fred: Hey, Uncle Jerome. The Power Rangers did the most of the work to defeat the bad guys.

Lt. Stone: Really? I'll like to meet them one day and one of my police officers and I could use those guys like them on the force.

Ernie: You can thank them, too.

Malcolm: Well, Another adventure complete.

Jason: Yeah.

Trini: I wonder what do we going to do now?

Billy: Well, for now, let's enjoy our victory here and we'll be on our way.

Zack: We never stop until the job is done.

Tommy: (To Kimberly) Kimberly, I got something for you.

Kimberly: Really? Well, I got something for you, too, Tommy. (They kiss each other)

Lt. Stone: Thank you, Power Rangers. Wherever you are.

Ernie: Like they say, the Power Rangers, did a lot a work.

Malcolm: (Chuckles) You said it, Ernie.

Tommy: As for you, my cousin, I'm really proud of you. Welcome to the ninth grade.

Malcolm: (Smiles) Thanks, Tommy. I'm proud of you, too. I'm in high school with you, Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, and Billy. But you guys in junior year in high school. (Give high five and handshake to Tommy) And me, I'm starting freshman.

Jason: (To Malcolm) So that means, you're moving up to the next level. (Give him a high five)

Kimberly: (To Malcolm) Stay away from Bulk and Skull. (Give him a hug and kiss on his cheek)

Billy: (To Malcolm) You've got to study hard as well. (Give him a high five)

Trini: (To Malcolm) Try not to get in trouble in high school. (Give him a hug and kiss on his cheek)

Zack: (To Malcolm) Don't be goofing off while you in class. (Give him a high five)

Fred: (To Malcolm) And don't even do practicing martial arts at school. First, do your homework and then you practice martial arts at home or karate school at the Youth Center. (Give Malcolm a high five)

Ernie: (To Malcolm) Stay in school. (Give Malcolm a high five)

Lt. Stone: And don't do drugs. (Give Malcolm a high five)

Malcolm: Thanks, guys. I will do well at school. And I gotta say... our job is never done until it's done.

They laughs, look at the fireworks again and continue watching them. That's the end of the story.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Written, Produced and Directed by**

 **Altoncoates15 (Original OC; Writer, Producer, and Director)**

* * *

 **Screenplay by**

 **Altoncoates15 (Original OC; Co-Writer) and Arne Olsen**

 **Story by**

 **Altoncoates15 (Original OC; Co-Writer), John Kamps and Arne Olsen**

* * *

 **Original Music by**

 **Graeme Revell**

* * *

 **Produced by**

 **Altoncoates15 (Original OC; Co-Producer)**

 **Haim Saban**

 **Shuki Levy**

 **Suzanne Todd**

* * *

 **Allspark Pictures: A Hasbro Company, Saban Capital Group Distribution, Atlantic Renaissance Entertainment, Toei Corporation, and MarVista Entertainment**

* * *

 **Starting:**

 **Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger**

 **Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart/Pink Ranger**

 **Walter Emanuel Jones as Zack Taylor/Black Ranger**

 **Matthew Lawrence as Malcolm Oliver/White Ranger (Altoncoates15's original OC; major role)**

 **Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger**

 **Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger**

 **David Yost as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger**

 **Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier**

 **Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch**

 **Gabrielle Fitzpatrick as Dulcea**

 **Jamie Croft as Fred Kelman**

 **Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone**

 **Spiecial Appearance by: Richard Genelle as Ernie**

 **with David Fielding as voice of Zordon**

 **and Paul Freeman as Ivan Ooze**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Zedd's lair, Goldar is on Zedd's throne, Scorpina on his side and Rito serves them.

Goldar: I am King Goldar.

Scorpina: And I'm Queen Scorpina.

Goldar and Scorpina: The rulers of the universe!

They start laughing. And then, the door starts to open. They turn to see. It's Rita and Zedd, back in normal size. And they're both look mad. Goldar, Scorpina and Rita look at each other, knowing they're going to get it.

Goldar, Scorpina and Rito: Uh, oh!

Zedd: You, fools! Do you realize what you have done to betray us?!

Rita: I gave you a life and this is how you treat us?! Turn your back on us and sided with that double dealing purple booger?!

Rito: Listen, sis, Ed, we can explain.

Zedd: That's Zedd, you bonehead!

Goldar: Guys, What we meant was-

Rita: (Interrupts) Shut up, Goldar! I don't want to hear with your sorry poor excuse! Because you three are in a lot of trouble!

Zedd: (Points to those three with his staff and beginning to zap) It is gonna hurt us more than it hurts you, you clowns.

Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina looks scared. Zedd and Rita are zapping Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina in their rear end with Zedd's staff and Rita's magic wand.

Rito: (Gets zap) Ow, sis! That kinda hurt!

Goldar: (Gets zap) Ahh! I'm sorry, guys. I will never let that happen again!

Scorpina: (Gets zap) Ohh! Please give me another chance, Zedd and Rita!

They running around the circles, Zedd and Rita are still angry and zapping those three 8 or 9 times in the rear end for betraying, disobey to their leaders, and sided with Ivan. Guess they finally got what they deserve and the thunder roars in the end of the story.

 **END**

* * *

 **Malcolm's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie**

* * *

 **A**

 **Altoncoates15 (OC Original; Director)**

 **Film**

* * *

 **Released by**

 **Twentieth Century Fox**

* * *

 **Dedicated to**

 **Thuy Trang (1973-2001; we'll miss you) and** **Richard Genelle (1962-2008; we'll miss you)**

* * *

 **AN: That's the end of the story. The Power Rangers saved the day, saved Angel Grove and the world from the terror known as Ivan Ooze. Zordon is back and command center is restored once again. Angel Grove and The world has been spared once again. Thanks to the Power Rangers. Well, that's all folks! Thank you reading this FanFiction story, and remember, be sure to please discard all candy wrappers, empty cups, and popcorn containers in the nearest trash receptacle. Don't forget to read and review of this chapter and previous chapters of this story. Also the whole story as well, too. That's all folks! See ya! 😉**

 **Note: I don't own this cast members of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the movie nor crew. Like I said, That cast members and crew belongs to they belong to** **Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro, and 20th Century Fox.**


	14. Ending Songs

An "new version" of the movie "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." This one features some scenes and segments that were not featured in Contains some OC mild violence, adult content, and suggestion dialogue may not be suitable for younger viewers. Parental description is advised.

Summary: Seven energized teenagers with attitude search for a mysterious power source in order to thwart an ancient villain's conquest of Earth.

Synopsis: After a construction crew accidentally cracks open a gigantic egg that has imprisoned morphological being for centuries, seven Rangers prepare to face their most formidable foe yet. The vengeful villain kills their elderly mentor and with him the source of the Rangers' power. Stunned by their mentor's death, the Rangers struggle to contain Ooze without the help of the Zords, the giant mechanical robots they have grown to depend upon in battle.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, because they belong to** **Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Toei Corporation, SCG Distribution, MarVista Entertainment,** **Hasbro, and 20th Century Fox** **. Instead of Adam, Rocky, Aisha. I used Jason, Zack (w/his hair of braids), Kimberly, Billy (w/Glasses), Trini, and Tommy (The Green Ranger), I don't own these characters and any other MMPR characters (Season 1-3; before MMAR). I am just using for the story I only own Malcolm Oliver as an OC character and my own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 14 - Ending Songs:

"Trouble by Shampoo lyrics"

[Chorus]

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble_

 _Something's come along_

 _And it's burst our bubble_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble_

 _Gotta get home_

 _Quick march on the double_

 _We've been out all night_

 _And we haven't been home_

 _We're walking through the back streets_

 _All alone_

 _The party was great, yeah_

 _We were really thrilled_

 _And when we get in we're gonna get killed_

[Chorus]

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble_

 _Something's come along_

 _And it's burst our bubble_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble_

 _Gotta get home_

 _Quick march on the double_

 _We couldn't get a cab 'cause we ain't got no money_

 _We missed the last train but we thought_

 _Don't worry_

 _We'd get the night bus but the night bus never came_

 _We're eight miles from home_

 _And it started to..._ [rain sounds]

[Chorus]

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble_

 _Something's come along_

 _And it's burst our bubble_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble_

 _We'll catch a ticket on the next space shuttle_

 _Yeah yeah (yeah!)_

 _Trouble_

 _We tried to drive a car but we soon realised_

 _We got on the road_

 _None of us could drive!_

 _A police car came along and they took us for a ride_

 _And when we get home_

 _We're gonna get, gonna get, gonna get fried!_

[Chorus]

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble_

 _Something's come along_

 _And it's burst our bubble_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble_

 _Gotta get home_

 _Quick march on the double_

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble (trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble)_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble (trouble, trouble, trouble, trouble)_

[Chorus]

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble_

 _Something's come along_

 _And it's burst our bubble_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble_

 _We'll catch a ticket on the next space shuttle_

[Chorus]

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble_

 _Something's come along_

 _And it's burst our bubble_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble_

 _Gotta get home_

 _Quick march on the double_

[Chorus]

 _Uh, oh we're in trouble_

 _Something's come along_

 _And it's burst our bubble_

 _Yeah yeah_

 _Uh oh we're in trouble_

 _Gotta get home_

 _Quick march on the double_

* * *

"Kung Fu Fighting by Fun Thomas featuring Carl Douglas lyrics"

 _Ohohoho_

 _Ohohoho_

 _Ohohoho_

 _Ohohoho_

 _Listen dance the kung fu_

 _Like Mister Caine was teaching you_

 _Keep on move it faster_

 _And you will be a kung fu master_

 _Check it get up on your feet_

 _Feel the bass line and the beat_

 _Kung fu dancing all night long_

 _Like Mister Caine will turn you on_

 _Everybody was kung fu fighting_

 _Those cats were fast as lightning_

 _In fact it was a little bit frightening_

 _But they fought with expert timing_

 _Everybody was kung fu fighting_

 _Those cats were fast as lightning_

 _In fact it was a little bit frightening_

 _But they fought with expert timing_

 _Check it and take control_

 _Of your body and your soul_

 _Kick your feet up in the air_

 _And sway your hand like you don't care_

 _And taste it- make up your mind_

 _And feel the power of any kind_

 _Let the rhythm into your heart_

 _Mister Caine will make you smart_

 _Everybody was kung fu fighting_

 _Those cats were fast as lightning_

 _In fact it was a little bit frightening_

 _But they fought with expert timing_

 _Everybody was kung fu fighting (huh huh)_

 _Those cats were fast as lightning (ha ha)_

 _In fact it was a little bit frightening (huh huh)_

 _But they fought with expert timing_

 _Ohohoho_

 _Ohohoho_

 _Ohohoho_

 _Ohohoho_

 _Everybody was kung fu fighting_

 _Those cats were fast as lightning_

 _In fact it was a little bit frightening_

 _But they fought with expert timing_

 _Everybody was kung fu fighting huh huh_

 _Those cats were fast as lightning (huh huh)_

* * *

"Ayeyaiyai (Alpha Song) by Power Jet lyrics":

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

 _Alpha, we need your help. Are you there?_

 _Rita's evil curse is in the air_

 _Pterodactyl's down and it won't fly._

 _Aye..._

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-_

 _Triceratops and T-Rex on the brink_

 _Goldar destroyed everything except the kitchen sink_

 _*crash* (Oh, oh)_

 _Alpha, you're our last chance give it a try._

 _Aye..._

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

 _You're a robot, yes, it's true_

 _Where would us Rangers be without you?_

 _You're our last chance give it a try._

 _Aye..._

 _Make it quick Rita wielding a sword_

 _We got a plan we can make it without megazord_

 _It's up to you to make it fly_

 _Aye..._

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

 _Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai_

* * *

 **AN: Those are songs from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie with three ending songs: Trouble by Shampoo, Kung Fu Fighting by Fun Thomas featuring Carl Douglas and Ayeyaiyai (Alpha Song) by Power Jet.**

 **Note: I don't even own these three songs and the original soundtrack of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie and This songs and the original soundtrack belongs to Fox Records and Atlantic Records.**


End file.
